Sophomore Year
by goodvibezzzz
Summary: "I'm gonna kill you flame boy!", a voice erupted from the trees. "No, that sounds like, it can't be." , Fionna thought. It was. The boy from Chicago, her best friend for 10 years. "Marshall?", she breathed. His crimison eyes faded from anger to astonishment." Fi-Fionna?" , he studdered before she blacked out. Love Pentagon. Song fic.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to OACD

**Sophomore Year:Chapter 1: Welcome to OACD**

Fionna rested her blond hair on the car door of her sister's cherry red TT convertible. She glanced at her older sister Kate who was slipping on her lime green Ray Bans. The only sound heard for miles were the occasional tweet of a bird and the radio blasting in the car. Cake grinned when the next song came up and began to hum along to the tune.

_I got the feeling on a summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into a bridge, I wished I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into a bridge_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care_

Fionna's pout melted into a grin as she looked at her sister and they sung the next verse in unison.

_Your from a different road, I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_Your so damn hard to please, We gotta kill this switch_

_Your from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it, I don't care, I love it, I love it, I don't care_

They both sung to their heart's content, totally oblivious to the person next to them, bobbing their heads to the beat. As they finished the song, they looked at each other and bust into hysterics. At that moment Fionna felt something she hasn't felt in months; happiness.

**_WHAT TIME IS IT? FLASH BACK TIME! (I'm so lame :P)_**

**_Fionna practiced her lunge on a dummy in the family gym while her fencing instructor shouted out her commands. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Fionna, your mom wants you." , her father told her stepping into the gym. Even though the air conditioning was blasting her father had beads of sweat trickling down his face. He had a nervous expression on his face but tried to cover it with a grin. "Cool pops." , Fionna muffled through her helmet. She took off her helmet and planted a kiss on her father's stubble chin. She walked out of the gym pausing at the doorframe to say "Take Five!" , to her instructor. She walked into the kitchen, automatically knowing that her mother was going to be there. She was right. She walked into the kitchen finding her mom making a margarita. "What's up mama?" , Fionna said sitting in on of the high chairs at the island counter. "Ah, yes Fi there you are I need to talk to you sweetie." , her mother said sitting into the chair next to her. Fionna squirmed in her seat. "Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that your father got another promotion. The bad news is that it is in England and your father and I have to move there.", her mother said. Fionna's heart dropped to her stomach. "Don't worry Fionna, you can still stay in L.A. , but you will have to go to boarding school with Kate." Fionna's eyes welled with tears with great resistance. Fionna's mom gave her a huge hug. " It's O.K. to cry Fi." , she whispered in her ear before exciting the kitchen._**

**_FLASH BACK OUT XD _**

Fionna's periwinkle blue eyes welled in dread of another horrid memory that will scar her for life; boarding school. The tears in her eyes blew off of her eyes one, by, one getting pulled into the wind current in the early September sun. Those tears are probably going to fly away and forget about me, just like mom and dad.", she thought before her eyes welled up again. "Why are you crying so much? You'll see mom and dad on breaks and you get to see Kate more now. Stop being such a wimp and grow some balls girl!" , she thought to herself as her nails dug into her lower arm.

She looked at her baby-blue V-neck and the tears resurfaced. As she grazed the hem of her t-shirt memories flooded in. A rip ( first cut in fencing practice), a grass stain ( last summer Kate's car got stuck into a bayou when they visited Louisiana), flour stains ( Kate and Fionna made pancakes together) and tons of bleach stains ( her mother sucked at washing clothes) . Before she got a chance to cry, the car came to a halt. " We're hear babycakes." , Kate said, snapping Fionna out of her daydream. Fionna's face reddened at the acknowledgement of her old nickname. "Thanks Cake." , Fionna said half-heartedly, smiling a little bit when Kate's tan face reddened at her childhood nickname. Kate got out the car and Fionna soon followed. Cake grabbed her Louis Vuitton monogrammed suitcases while Fionna grabbed her green Jansport backpack and worn leather suitcases. As they started walking into the crowded courtyard. It felt that the courtyard was split into thirds.

On one side, was swarming with preppy people all in bright pasteled candy-colored clothes. In the middle were two strawberry blondes. The girl had on a pink polo dress with a magenta boyfriend cartigan and wood sandals. She was laughing with a guy who was about 5'9 wearing a green polo with green and purple shorts and moccasins. Sitting with them were two coca-colored people. The girl had on a purple Juicy Couture tracksuit with polo sneakers. Her short,curly hair was put in a stubbly ponytail. They guy next to her was overweight and had on a red tee that said "Keep Calm And Have Swag" with khakis. He had on a pair of oxfords and was sharing a bag of Herrs Potato Chips with the girl in the tracksuit. Sitting on stools near the strawberry blondes was a small , shy loooking guy with pale, almost white hair. He was wearing a indigo blazer with matching slacks and penny loafers. He was scribbling down things in a journal.

Fionna interest over there and looked on the other side of the courtyard. In contrast of the other side this side was swariming with chilled, laid back teens. There were two ebony haired kids that caught her attention. The girl had on a white tee with a red "no smoking " sign in the middle. The red color of the sign matched her blood red shorts. Her olive compelxion stood out with her black wedged sneakers. She was jammin with a dude whose back was turned so she couldn't see his face. He had on a red , worn flannel on with baggy True Religon jeans and marron chucks. His shaggy black hair shook as he jammed on a bass.

In the middle was a table filled with everything. There was a guy with choclate-colored skin and midnight black curly hair. His midnight black eyes were focused on a guy with tawny, golden skin. His messy red hair was covering his hazel eyes. He had on a matching varisity jacket as most of the people at that table. He had on red sneckers and a red jersey. Across from then were two guys. One had shaggy dirty blond hair that fell perfectly in front of his sapphire blue eyes. Freckes dusted his face. He had on the varisity jacket with a white hoodie with bear ears on the hood. Next to him was a guy with carmely skin and curly hair. He had huge dimples and huge Lens Crafters nerdy glasses. He had on a orange hoodie and dark wash Levis. He had on white Adidas and a pesistant face glued to the screen of the video game him and the blond guy were playing. Next to him was a girl with fiery red hair and emrald eyes. She looked dreamily at the blond guy , nudging his arm flirtingly. He paid no attention to her.

Fionna snapped out of her day dream to find Cake greeting the guy with black hair with a french kiss. Before, Fionna could blink a bell sounded and the school opened up the gym doors, ready for this years, students to get their dorm rooms. "This is gonna be a ling year." , Fionna mumbled to herself before entering the school gym doors.

_**~Author Note~**_

_**Hi peoples :P ! This is my first fanfiction so i might have a few misspelled words. I own nothing from this story except the story line . If your looking for the owner of Adventure time your on the wrong website. I don't own I love it by Icona Pop. Go to my polyvore later in the story for outfit choices if you can picture the descriptions in the story. Click this revie button down there. You knkw you want to :) |**_

_** \/ Right there :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Roomies

**_Sophomore Year Chapter 2: The Roomies_**

_~Btw sorry if this chappie is in italics , my tablets being a butt -.-~_

Fionna walked down the purple-velvet-padded carpet hallway, her sneakers being muffled against the carpet. She stopped at the last door in the hallway that read _9810 _. Fionna fumbled in her backpack sitting cross legged on the carpet. She pulled out her hairbrush, 3 baby blue pocket knives, an extra pair of socks, her favorite gold sweater, and at last, a copper key secured by a COACH keychain. As she scooped up her hand to grab the keychain but it slid under a door. "Damn!" , Fionna thought. "How am I going to get into my room?" , she mumbled to herself in the empty hallway, slumping to the ground in defeat. She turne a flustered red color. Then the angry features on her face merged into a "Cheshire Cat" smile. She hoisted herself up and walked down the hallway nochantly. Then her ran with all her might to the door. The oak door didn't budge. Fionna mumbled something illegeable before her body slid down to the carpet

Fionna sat there for a long time, a whole 10 minutes, before she heard the squeak of new wedge sneakers. Slowly out of the corner of her eye, a body started to appear. First a patent leather sneaker, then a olive colored leg, then blood red shorts, then a ironic "No Smoking" tee, then a girl who looked about 1-2 years younger than Kate. Her crimon eyes crinkled in amusemnt hovering over the girl still on the carpet. "Sophomore?" , she asked. "Yupperoni." , Fionna said hoisting herself on one arm. "I'm Marceline." , the girl said laughing while giving Fionna her hand. "Thanks, dude, I'm Fionna." , Fionna said brushing off her dark wash shorts . " Key Problem?" , Marceline asked. Fionna nodded her head like a bobblehead. "Same thing happened to me two years ago. I threw my keys at this guys face named Liam. He was wearing a red t-shirt eating potato chips. Stay away from him. People call him Liam the Saddening pussy or lsp behind his back. How was I supposed to know he was gonna doge 'em and it sunk in the lake? Anyway theres a nerd who comes super early fyi. They have at least one in every dorm. " , Marceline said, opening the door.

There they found the room a wreck, littered with candy-colored clothes, makeup, and science notes. A high pitched yelp followed, an explosion of strawberry hair with dip dyes endes exploded under a vanity desk. "Owie, that hurt , the strawberry blonde said jokingly before her easter egg green eyes focused on Marceline. The magenta reading glasses on her head stayed lut as her body tensed up like she smelt something awful. "Marceline.", she sneered, her sun burned cheeks puffing out . "What's the matter Bonniebel ? Constipated? " , Marceline said cocking her head to the side, a growing grin peeled from her stone expression. The blond shook her head furiously. "Watch out if you keep doing that your glasses will fall off hour head." , Fionna called from the other side of the room, busying herslf by hanging her sword collection over her bed.

The blondies eyes grew as wide as saucers as she felt the top of her head to make sure they were there. "Ohmigosh, thak you!" , the girl said in a over pitched too-sweet voice. "My names Bonniebel. " , the girl said in a voice parents reserved dor 3-year-olds. "Gross, why are you talking like that? I'm not some kind of lost puppy, I'm a person so treat me like one. " , Fionna snapped making Bonnie crumble away. Fionna blushed a deep scarlet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you l ike that. It's my first year an-" , Fionna started, but was cut off buy Bonniebel. "It is O.K. I understand. " , Bonnie said, smiling a little. Marceline just stood there looking amused. At the moment the coca-skinned girl bust through the room blabbing on the phone. "Ohmiglob , Melissa, Bonnie and Marcie are roomates. And I'm in their dorm, drama bomb. It's gonna be just like-" the girl babbed in a obnoxious valley girl tone. "SHUTUP LINA " , both the girls schreeched before the girl could finish


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys

_**Sophomore Year Chapter 3: The Boys**_

**_~Author's Note: People pwease REVIEW! If I don't get enough reviews I'm rather A: Make Fionna get hit by a train B: delete the fanfic C: Make Fionna fall for Lemongrab -.- dead serious serious. Anyway I also need reviews so I can make the ships. K so pweae review follow and review a story schedule (I'm finish finals June 7th so I'll start then) Lets get back to the story. _**

* * *

Marceline sat on the floor in a crouching position, a red plaid pillow wedged into her knees. She had cotton balls in her ears trying to block the pop music coming from the radio and the girls' 2 hour continuous talking about boys, and fashion. "So Bonnie, what are you going to wear to the Welcome Back Dance? I'm going to wear my red sleveless dress, it makes my lumps took sexy. Do yoy think Brad will notice? I want to make him lumping jealous. Especially with Liam I swear he better ask me out so I can kiss him then Brad will be in the palm of my hand. He's going to be all 'I want you back babe.' ,and I'm going to be all 'You want these lumps, you gotta put a ring on it.' . " Lina blabbed stuffing her mouth with bite-sized cashews. Fionna crinkled up her nose.

Although, she couldn't hear the conversation Bonnie and Lina were having, Lina chewing with her mouth open was enough to make someone want to vomit. Marceline grabbed her guitar and strummed the beat to Lady Gaga's The_ Edge of Glory._

_I'm on the crest _

_Of boredom _

_I'm fighting against sanity and I'm gonna lose_

_I'm tired of hearing about shoes. _

"Shut the lump up Marcy I can't hear the lumping radio!" , Lina hissed. Marceline bust into hysterics. She stopped ling enough to waver out a sentence. "What? Lump? Really Lina? " she said before laughing all over again. Fionna caught Marceline laughing and took her headphones off. "What happ-", Fionna started but was cut off by Lina whizzing one of Fionna's pocket knives at at Marceline but she deflated it easily. "Oh hell no! You can kill each other but you better not use my knifes to do it!" , she stomped over to the dresser and snatched her shoe box full of her pocket knife collection from Lina and kicked it under a full sized bed with blue bedding . Then she took a dart and shot it at Lina, making a section of her hair fall out. Lina's eyes grew as wide as saucers. And THAT is is how you aim." , Fionna said pridefully crossing her arms under her chest. It semmed that Bonnie grew pale as a ghost, loseing much of her pinkish complexion. "... let us get ready, the party starts in 2 hours.", Bonniebel said, rubbing her temples. Everyone agreed.

* * *

Kate stood at a vanity, straightening Fionna's taming hair. Fionna rubbed the back of her pinkish ear, still sore when Kate burned it 1 hour ago. Bonniebel and Lina were sucking up to Kate more than a Bissel. "I love your hair Kate its SO pretty no wonder Mono goes out with you . Speaking of Mono, can you get him to get me an invite to the varisity bash next week, Lisa said. "Sorry, no but thanks.", Kate said, rolling her mascara lengthened eyes. She whipped off a satin covering and put it in her duffel. As she looked back up she saw this beautiful girl. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets down her back, secured with a sparkly pin. Her nails shimmered with a nude pink color. She wore a ruffled sapphire blue tanktop with dark wash Levis skinny jeans. She teetered like a four-year-old in 3' bow toed, wedges. "Perfection girl now just close your eyes." , Kate instructed. Fionna did as told opening her left eye in curiousment. She saw Kate lean toward her with a black pen-type thing in her hand. "What the fuck Kate! Are you trying to blind me?" , the girl shrieked. "Hush suga it's called makeup." , Kate said in a false cheery voice making an imaginary rainbow with her palms, smudging some eyeliner on her thumb.

"What the fuck do you think this is Kate? Spongebob? Makin' fuckin' rainbows with your hands you eat your protein girl? (If someone reviews what episode this is from where jake said the next sentence, I'll answer any question you have about this) You know you need your protein. If you don't eat that stuff you'll go crazy." , Fionna grumbled. With lots of fighting, and coaxing, Fionna finally gave in. When Kate tried to give her the mirror to see her transformed beauty,Fionna refused. "I don't wan't to look in a mirror and see a face that's not mine." , Fionna said. Kate rolled her eyes. "You go girl!", Marceline said air-fist pumping Fionna throuh the door frame.

Marceline sported a red flannel with a tan cami at the bottom. The shirt was buttoned open and Marcelie's wore a grey beanie to match the soft grey skinny jeans she was wearing. Gold hoops dangled from her ears as she walked, leaving the dorm and grabbing her guitar. "Do you have to carry that thing everywhere?" , Bonnie asked fixing the sleeve of her Polo Ralph Lauren cartigan. Do you have to wear polo all the time? " Mareline countered before slamming the door. "So...rude." , Bonnie shriveled in distaste. "Not rude just awsome!" , Marceline yelled before they heard the squeaks of new black wedged sneakers quickly following. Kate stiffled a giggle before turning back to the prideful Fionna. "Well if your done being Oprah , do you want to go?", Kate asked teasingly. Fionna felt a small blush, creeping up her cheeks. Fionna got dragged by Kate, pulling her out of the dorm and diwn the elevator. As they stopped outside Fionna saw the courtyard, looking absotutely beautiful. As she turned around to look at Kate, she saw her being introduced to a tall girl with honey blond hair and a rainbow maxi dress.

* * *

Fionna sat near the food table, trying to call her sister for the last hour. But she got the same response

_Hi this is your girl Kate_

_Sorry I can't answer now hon cuz I'm partyin or with my bf or sis Fionna_

_Leave your name and number and I'll call you later_

_Bai *BEEP*_

* * *

Fionna groaned, throwing her IPHONE5 to the ground. "Are you O.K.?", a voice boomed , trom under the table. "Did the table just talk?", Fionna thought outloud. "You think I'm a table? Oh my glob, Jake she thinks we're a table. " , the voice giggled. "Come closer." , another voice said. Fionna was jerked under the table, finding two boys, one with messy light brown hair and hazel eyes, wesring a orange hoodie, and another one with fluffy dirty blonde hair that fell perfectly over his eyes. Freckles decorated the bridge if his nose, illuminating his sapphire blue and the blonde guy blushed a deep scarlet when they were inches away from each other. "I-I'm Finn and this is Jake and we're not tables." , Finn studdered blushing. Fionna just waved shyly. "I'm guessing this phone is your's." , Finn said handung her a phone in a blue case with white letters that spelled "Keep Calm And Fence" . "You fence too, that's rad dude no chicks aroynd gere fence judt do yogurt which if you ask me is a little freaky.", Jske said blushing. Finn bust unto hysterics. "They dint do yougurt dude, thats gross. They do yoga yoga but not like do yoga they practice yoga", Finn gigled with Fionna.

Jake blushed blushed as red as a tomato. Everyone bust into hysterics. Then Jake's phone buzzed. His hazel eyes grew glassy and huge, like a puppys. "He looked up from his phine and said to Finn "Code purple the flame has a bat on his tail.". "What are yo-", Fionna started but was stopped in astonishment that Finn held her hand. He didb't notice her blush as he said grcely "Come with us to a Bonfire, we need someine eith radical fencing skills. You up for it?", he said raising an eyebrow. "Hell yeah!" , Fionna grinned running out of the coutyard and into the woods with Finn. "Wait for me!", Jake said bumping heads with a binde wearing a rainbiw maxi. "My name us Rain . Do you speak korean? I'm an honor's student", the girl said in korean . "Actually tes, I do would you like me to show you around?" , Jake said. "Sure cutie.", Rain said winking. That made them both laugh.

* * *

Finn and Fiinna stopped in front if a clearing eith a flickering bonfire, breathing heavily. "Where's FP?",Finn thought out loud. "Who?", Fionna asked with confusion. "He's my byd see wh-", Finn stoped dead in his mark hearing a girlish scream come from the trees. Soon following, a guy wearing a orange nike logo t-shirt and denim vest came running out the woods. "I'm gonna kill you Flame Boy!", a deep voice booned fron the forest. Fionna's heart stopped. She nknew that voice. It was the voice if he best friend for 10 years. They lived in the the same apartment home in Chigago. "No, it couldn't be.", Fionna thought. It was. "Marshall?!" , Fionna shrieked in astonishment. "Fi-Fionna ?" , the tall guy in a beatles tee shirt and true religobs witv marron sneakers studdered flipping a strand of perfrctly messed up hair out if his eye. "Yep it's him.", she thought. Then it happened. The boy with red hair ran and tripped on a log. Now he fell. Towards her. With a brick in gus hand. Before Fionna got a chance to react, she blacked out.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Yup it's a cliff hanfer. My first *wipes dramatic tears from eyes* **_

_**Fionna: Why'd I have to get hit in the head?**_

_**Adriana: Because, stupid your the main character. Plus you can blame the internet for no reviews -.-**_

_**Fionna: Ahhhrgghhh *attacks me* **_

_**Marshall: Hits Fionna in the head with brick**_

_**Fionna: *passes out* **_

_**Marshall: *pulls her away* Man whar has she been eating these 2 years**_

_**Adriana: thanks Marshy!**_

_**Marshall: anytime**_

_**Adriana: *puts a 20 in his hand* Review or you'll be next BWAHHHAHAHAH**_

_**Marshall: *backs out of room slowly***_

_**Marshall: *drags Fionna away* Review guys she scares me**_


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship Time

**_Sophomore Year: Chapter 4: Friendship Time!_**

**_~Author's Note:_**

**_Squuueeeeee *fangirl shriek* I have waiting for decades to get out of school so I could post my fanfiction...about school woah how ironic -.- . Anyway SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HATE SPOILERS SKIP TO THE STORY!_**

**_This chappie is going to be on how Fionna and Marshall met.( Don't worry there are no sandboxes everytime I read a fanfic about Marshall and Fionna meeting like in pre-k there is always a sandbox lol ) Okay so awsome people read, review and rock! (The three r's reduce, reuse and recycled got demoted for being lame ._.)_**

* * *

Fionna woke up in a all white room. The only things that wern't white were the grey chairs in the far corners of the room, Fionna's black bed, the motivational health posters sprawled over the room, and balloons that read _"Get well"_or homeade cards that read "_Sorry I hit you in the head with a rock" _Fionna giggled at the amount of them; 10 on the white nightstands 40 on the visitor's table. "Oh, she's up.", a lady said with purple glasses and short black hair that reached to her shoulders in a low ponytail. She had on a white smock and plastic gloves. "So your up! How do you feel? It's not everyday you get hit in the head with a brick huh? Well, lucky for you, you tall friend carried you 3 miles back to campus. ", the doctor said. "I feel O.K. ... ughhh Nurse Demota.", Fionna said eyeing her name tag, writting in purple permanent marker. "No problem sweetie, you friends want to see you though.", she said opening the door. Marshall was asleep on the floor, drool sliding down the side of his face. Kate was caught in a embrace with Mono and the red head dude was running his fingers through his ambre hair. His fingers were stained red and orange with glitter glue o.n the collar of his grey v-neck. Finn was sitting in a chair, his fingers acting like a comb and continuously running through his sandy bond hair. Jake was tapping his foot repeatedly and patting Finn's back awkwardly. Bonniebel was sitting there with Lina and talking to a guy with strawberry blond hair. When they saw the door open and Fionna with a huge grin on her face they all jumped up as if the floors were lined with electricity. Marceline wrote in a battered up red notebook made out of leather, but put it down and flooded in the room last, with Marshall. They all surged into the room plopping at the foot of her bed or pulling up one of the grey plush chairs.

"So what's up guys?" , Fionna said awkwardly, trying to breack the silence. "What's up? What. Is. Up. Well nothing much, I started senior year last week and my BABY SISTER GOT HIT IN THE HEAD BY A PHSYCO MANIAC. And Marshall's Here?! Mabye I should be asking you that Fionna. So what's up Fionna?" , Kate schreeched. "How do you know Marshall?", Marceline asked, resting her feet on one of the visitors tables. Bonnie's jaw clenched when Marceline put her muddy converses on the white table. The red headed guy's cheeks turned red in rage as 4 of his cards fell on the floor. "I spent like 10 minutes of my life making that card. Marceline looked around with a grin restraining on her lips."Excuse me, you must have gotten me confused with someone who gives a fuck !", she rolled her eyes at the guy's face reddening with rage. "What? Your sister's with Marshall?", Fionna asked stupidly, trying to stop any more bickering. How could she have not seen it before? The long oynx hair, the brown eyes with flecks of crimison in them, the passion for red, even their personalities were alike.

Yup twins actually, Marceline said confidently stuffing her hands in a black Nikes hoodie. Fionna and Kate bust into hysterics. Marceline's face turned red from the suprising reaction. "Does this mean that's the girl who Marshall dreaded to see every summer, singing about french fries?", Fionna asked. Marshall turned beet red, and tried to hide his blush by looking down, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Marceline grew a Cheshire cat grin and pounced on Marshall's face. He fell out of the chair and fell on his back with a suppressed groan. "Really, bunny had to go tellin' the world about my biz. Not cool dude. ", Marshall smirked from the cold, tile, floors. Fionna reddened at the recognition of her childhood nickname. "So, you want to go down that road, _Marmalade." _ , Fionna said, making Marshall turn crimison. He just shook his head and laughed it off. "I know my experiance was unforgettable but don't spread rumors that can be backfired easily Fi' ", Marshall said, swiping some hair out of his eye. "Ugh, just tell us how you met already, before you give Fi' a lumpin' heart attack!", Lina piped up. Marshall looked confused and glanced at Marceline. She shrugged her shoulders looking amused af Marshall's bewildered expression. "O.k. anyway, it all started in late May when I lived in Chicago", Fionna started.

_**~Flashback Time xD:**_

**_3-year-old Fionna sat on rhe steps of a Chicago Apartment home scouting for a new neighbor moving in. As she adjusted the straps of her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Velcro sneakers, she glanced at her sister Kate who was smoothening her chocolate brown locks and playing with her Barbie doll. Fionna looked away in disintrest and made herself busy by strapping and unstrapping the straps of her Velcro sneackers. Fionnna tugged at the straps of her bunny hat and dusted the dirt off of her powder blue cotton shorts. She dug through her green backpack going through her toys. she had a leggos set, plastic fencing swords, and Card War cards, while Kate had her Barbie dolls, tea set, and fencing set(hey, Cake isn't completely girly). When Fionna began to start to go back into the apartment, a black car pulled in front of the apartment, in front of a U-Haul truck. "I bet you one dollar it's a girl." , 7-year-old-Kate said, never taking her eyes off of the car. _**

**_"Peas eats a buoy.", Fionna said matter-of-factly plopping back on the sidewalk. "So it's a bet", Kate said and they shook pinkies. A 4'5 person with black hair that reached nearly to his elbows stepped out of the car. "Yes!", Kate fist-pumped into the air. "Told ya it was a girl", Kate sung while doing her victory dance. "What are you doing, having a seizure?" , the person said, walking up to them. " Wanna play dolls?", Kate said ignoring the person's comment. " Dolls? Dolls. I don't play dolls kitty, I'm a man. Men don't play 'dolls'." , the boy sneered, puffing out his puny chest and pounding it with his fist. Just then did Fionna realize his "Bob the Builder" , t-shirt and camouflage shorts. "Poo on't ook ike a buoy, ew ook ike a irl ( You don't look like a boy, you look like a girl) , Fionna prounounced carefully. " What did the bunny say?" , the boy asked. "Fionna  said 'You don't look like a boy, you look like a girl' I totally agree. Why is your hair so freakin long? " , Kate asked. " Why are you so freakin annoying?", the boy countered. Fionna blew a huge pink bubble until it popped. Then, she pulled the bubble gum and slapped it on the boy's face. "At's fo enoyying Cake", she said matter-of-factly._**

**_ "Who's Cake?", the boy asked. "Fionna it's Kate K-A-T-E Kate!", Kate ignored the boy and turned to speak to her sister. The boy walked over to Fionna and pulled off her bunny hat revealing two high ponytails held by bunny clips. Fionna turned as red as a cherry. Kate swore there was smoke coming out of Fionna's ears. "Eaaaarrrrrghhhhh!", Fionna let out a war cry and attacked the boy, landing them both in a mud puddle. They both tackled each other, coating themselves in dirt. When they were both left breathless, there was a moment of silence. Then the boy spoke up."You know what bunny? I like you. You got spunk. Welcome to the radical team; led by Marshall himself" , Marshall stated, gesturing to his body. Fionna took his hand and dragged him back into the puddle. She sat cross-legged in the puddle. "Pas ong pas eww pall ee 'bunny' Ima all ew Mammaade (As long as you call me bunny, I'm going to call you 'Marmalade' ). Fionna said thoughtfully, stroking an imaginary beard. "I gottcha Marmalade right here", Marshall said smearing mud on his lips and planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. "EEEEEEEKKKKKK! Cooties!" , Fionna schreeched before grabbing her hat and darting into the apartmaent. Marshall bust into hysterics. "Smartest 5-year-old ever!", he murmered before coating his arms in mud._**

**_~Flashback OOUUUUTTTTT :3~ _**

"And that us how we met.", Fionna said slightly blushing whilr grinning at Marshall. "Didn't come outside much after that.", Kate murmerd making Marshall and Fionna snicker. "PSSSSHHHHH '_Marmalade_' ", Finn snickered. "Finn do you want to lose that mouth? Then shutup!", Marshall hissed. "What brings you to L.A. _Bunny_?", Marshall sing grinning at Fionna's blushing face. "I live here _no_w '_Marmalade' _", Fionna said punching Marshall gently in his cheek. "I was just acting like a civil human being until you come along, messin' up junk and getting rocks thrown at my chrome!", Fionna stated waving her arms around dramatically. That statement made the red head blush uncontrollably. "About that, Sorry dude, I tripped, my names Kindle but call me Flame Prince.", he said, his crystal grey eyes penetrating into her soul. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as he shook her hand. " So, I'll make it up to you. How about you come to the varsity party with me?", he asked. "OOOOHHOHOHO CAN I GO?", Lina screeched. "No!", Flame Prince, Kate and Mono said in unison. Everyone laughed except Lina. "I'm done with this shit get well Fi", she grumbled before stomping out of the room. "So yes, no, maybe, don't leave me hangin' Fionna.", Flame Prince said jokingly. Fionna thought for a minute. "Sure, if I'm out by then, you know." , she said blushing. "OMG BTW Fionna, this is Brad my brother. Call him Gumball.",Bonniebel said ruffling up his strawberry blond hair. " Why would I-", Fionna started but nodded in understandment (yes I made up a word deal with it .3.) when Bonnie pointed to his pink sneakers, pink polo and khaki's. Nurse Demota popped her head in the door. "Sorry guys, but time's up.", she said smiling ushering everyone out of the room. " Have a good night Fionna.", Nurse Demota sung, before closing the door. "You too!", she sung. Fionna leaned over her bed, finding her green backpack. She zipped it open, turning on her Dell laptop. She logged in to her laptop and scrolled in her documents opening a new file to write her daily journal issue.

_Dear Laptop-thingy-whatever- the- fuck -my- therapist- wants- me- to- call- this- thing,_

_MY MARMALADE'S BACK! He goes to my new boarding school= OACD. And I meet all these rad guys...(OMG I Sound like cake X/) Anyway, I have a date-type-thingy with this guy named kindle even though he gave me a concussion. Everything's so weird, lately. More Later_

_-Fionna the great _

_(AND AWSOME :3)_

* * *

**Fionna: Yay I'm stable XD**

**Adriana: For now eheheehehehheeheheheh**

**Fionna: o.0**

**Adriana: What *she said innocently* **

**Fionna: Nevermind anyway When did I get A therapist and why do I call Marshall Maramalade**

**Adriana: *facepalm* Did you NOT read your own flashback dang Fionna if you want to keep up with the big dogs you need to learn how to walk.**

**Fionna: What the hell...**

**Kate: *throws a rock at Fionna but misses* Stop that LANGUAGE**

**Fionna: When you stop PDAing in study hall :P**

**Kate: *blushes* IMA KILL YOU! YO ASS IS MINE TONIGHT! **

**Adriana: Later and remember R-E-V-I-E-W REVIEW GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Brad

**Sophomore**_** Year: Chapter 5: Meet Brad**_

* * *

Fionna woke up to the strawberry blonde guy from a few days ago in her hospital room. He was scribbling down something in a pink notepad, his intelligent malt brown eyes flickering._ What is this dude doing in my room? ,_ she thought. Fionna coughed uncomfortably, which made the guy's eyes flicker up to Fionna. "So your up.", he said. " What are you doing in my room?", she asked, pointing a accusing finger at the strawberry blonde. " I apologize for not stating my presence immediately, Fionna right?", the guy stated lifting an eyebrow. "So, your Brad. I remember you. Your Bonnie's brother right?", Fionna asked hoisting herself up and positioning the ice pack on her head. Brad nodded. Fionna giggled. "Now I see why everyone calls you _Gumball_ she said grinning, while Gumball blushed a deep red. Gumball shrugged. " I can't help that pink looks good on me.", he said his cheeks a dusty shade of pink a smile creeping on his lips. That made Fionna's face turn crimson. " You never answered my question Gumball, so why **are **you here?", Fionna said, using her finger to lift up a blonde eyebrow which made Gumball chuckle. "I'm here", he said using his fingers to enunciate _here_ , " to show you around the school, you know introduce you to the teachers, get you schedule, you know, help you get settled in to OACD.", Gumball stated, getting up from his seat and leaning on the wall.

"Coolio , so does that mean that I can leave this room today?", Fionna said, bouncing a little in her bed. Gumball nodded. "First, lets get you out of this bed and into a wheelchair, next we'll take a tour of the school.", he said waiting for a reaction from Fionna. She gave him two thumbs up. He scooped her up from the bed, making her blush. He struggled to lift her up, much less push her in the wheelchair. When he was huffing and when sweat was tricking down his face before they left the room Fionna mumbled "Way to make a girl feel skinny Brad.", which made them both blush profoundly. She stood up and said "I'll just walk I'll be find, honest. ".

* * *

"Last class we'll visit today; Home Ec , my personal favorite if I do say so myself.", Gumball said before the two walked into the classroom. When they walked into the classroom they were greeted by a plump elderly lady with slightly green hair. _Must've tried dying it blue, _Fionna thought. "Why hello Brad, and who do you have here?", the lady asked, arranging her green hair into a ponytail and tightening her apron decorated with tree trunks and apples in her Texas drawl. "Treetrunks, this is Fionna, I'm showing her around for the day, she's new here.", Gumball answered shooting the lady an 1000 watt smile. "Hello Fionna my name is Mrs. Lacy but they call me Treetrunks down south because of my famous pies.", the lady said shaking Fionna's hand eagerly. "Brad sweetie I need to talk to you about the school budget.", Treetrunks started then looked at Fionna's confused expression. "He's the school president.", she explained to Fionna making her shake her head in understandment , before Treetrunks pulled Gumball away.

Fionna scanned around the room then stopped at a figure in the back. she grinned and walked toward the person. _Time to scare the shit out of this guy, _she thought creeping behind the guy. "Don't even try it Fi", Marshall said calmly putting something in the oven. Fionna huffed from her crouching position and leaned on the counter. "Your no fun.", she pouted. "What you say bunny? Can't hear you from up here.", Marshall said cupping his hands on the side of his face, grinning like an idiot. "Shut yo face Paul Bunyan.", Fionna said pouting glancing up at his 6'4 frame, worn red flannel shirt, dark wash Levis and maroon converses. Marshall shrugged a half smile on his lips. "The ladies love it.", he said before taking out a dozen of badly burnt red velvet cupcakes. "Shit.", Marshall mumbled waving the smoke away from his face. "Do the ladies love burnt cupcakes and guys who are going to fail Home Ec too?" , Fionna asked her eyes foucused on the burnt red velvet cupcakes. Marshall shrugged changing the subject.

"So when did you get out?", he asked. "Today. I'm getting shown around by this radical dude named Brad.", Fionna sighed dreamily when resting her elbow on the counter. "Aww Fi-Fi's got a boy crush, she's growing up!", Marshall smirked. "I-I-I- do not! He's just a radical dude.", Fionna pouted, heat rising to her face. "Then why are you blushing", Marshall chuckled poking Fionna's flushed appearance. "I am not _blushing _", Fionna stated making air quotes with her fingers " but your elbows are.", she said smirking at Marshall's slowly burning elbow. Marshall realizied the growing pain in his elbow. "Here ",she said handing Marshall a Ziploc bag filled with ice. "Thanks", he mumbled, holding the ice in his inflickted area. "Next time, you should make sure you turn the stove off _after _cooking." , Fionna smirked before walking over to the stove next to Marshall and turning it off.

"I meant to do that you know." , Marshall said , dropping the Ziploc bag into the sink and facing down at Fionna. "Sure, like you meant to burn your cupcakes." "Ready to go Fionna?", a voice boomed that made Fionna jump. "This is 'Brad' ? Wow, Fionna, you've got it bad.", Marshall said smirking. "_ Marshall Lee Abadeer_. Long time no see.", Gumball said narrowing his malt brown eyes at Marshall crimson's. " What's the matter Gummy? Panties too tight?", Marshall smirked. "Marshall Lee so help me-', Gumball started but clamped his mouth shut in record time when Treetrunks sauntered over. Marshall cringed at her clown-like makeup; blue eyeshadow illuminated up to her eyebrows, and cherry red lipstick [more on her teeth then her lips] . "Everything fine down here boys?", Treetrunks asked. "Fine. Everythings perfectly fine ma'm." , Gumball blabbed, his face blushing a light shade of pink. Fionna stifled a giggle on how flustered Gumball got when he got in the littlest amount of trouble. "O.K. then suga", Treetrunks said pinching the boys' cheeks. "Come on Fionna it's getting too _distasteful _around here for me", he said before forcefully pulling Fionna out of the Home Ec room. _'He wasn't that strong when it was time to push me around the school.' , _Fionna thought. "Later Marshie.", she called out. "When did I become _'Marshie' _he called out before Gumball slammed the door behind them.

"What's up with that?", Gumball asked. "With what?", Fionna asked innocently. "You hanging around that- that delinquent.", Gumball said, confusion in his eyes. " He's not a delinquent, he's Marshall. It's all an act trust me.", Fionna said rolling her eyes. " Fionna trust me he's not the same as he might've been, he's _awful _now.", Gumball pleaded. "Well he seems the same to me.", Fionna said indignantly. "Except for puberty stuff you know. ", she added blushing a slight shade of pink. "Just promise me you'll be careful around him, please", Gumball pleaded caressing Fionna's cheek. "Fine I'll be careful.", Fionna said blushing red at the physical contact.

* * *

"I'll be right back with your schedule.", Gumball said to Fionna in the gymnasim hallway. "Kay.", Fionna said, sitting cross-legged on a plush red bench. As Gumball went into the gym office Fionna sighed. Marshall isn't dangerous. At least she didn't think so. He's always been bluff so what's the difference now. He's taller? Fionna shook her head catching a stack of cups with the corner of her eye. She smiled, the plastic cups reminding her of the day Kate showed her a trick with them.

_**~Tiny Flashback ~**_

**_"Watcha doin", 10-year-old Fionna asked 14-year-old Cake. "This cup trick.", Kate said, her eyes completely foucused on the cup. "Coolio teach me.", Fionna pleaded, trying to get her sister's attention, laying belly first on the coffe table. "Fine if you promise to stop bothering me. "kay.", Fionna perked up and moved to sitting crosslegged with Kate on the rug. First, watch me.", Kate said._**

**_~Flashback out!~_**

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers,  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Fionna whispered doing the trick. Gumball opened the office room. "Here's your schedule.", Gumball said. "Thank ya sir.", Fionna saluted before stuffing it schedule in her pocket. "Thanks for showing me around even though you probably got forced up to it, I had a fun time.", she said smiling. "oh no Fionna, you got it all wrong. I asked to show you around silly.", Gumball grinned. Fionna felt her heartbeat quicken as he pulled her into a hug. " I had a how do you say 'rad' time as well, see you around.", he whispered into her ear before walking away. Fionna walked like she was on air back to her dorm. She opened the door to her room as if she was in a daze. When she opened the door she found Marceline wearing headphones, scribbling in a tattered notebook, Bonnie grazing through the latest subscription of _Seventeen Magazine _, and Lena texting, her feet hoisted on a table in front of a fan, wiggling her still wet purple nail polish. Fionna slammed the door behind her earning all the girls' attention. All of their eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh my glob Fionna's back!", Lena screeched in astonishment. "Way to state the obvious Lena.", Marceline and Bonniebel said in unison, making everyone laugh except Fionna. Fionna staggered into her room like a zombie, her periwinkle blue eyes wide as a baby bird's, her cheeks a cherry red. "What's wrong with you?", Lena asked Fionna. "I think I have a boycrush.", Fionna answered, agape.

* * *

_**The cup stuff is from Pitch Perfect. Anna did it for her audition. The song 'Cups (miss me when I'm gone)' is by Lulu and the Lampshades. I don't own Adventure Time my dear fanfiction reader. If you ever thought I did, my dear you are truly salty. -.- **_

_**Marshall: How come I couldn't show Fionna around**_

_**Adriana: Because you were too busy burning all my food and killing my taste buds**_

_**Marshall: Your food *eyebrow raise* **_

_**Adriana: yup MY food *takes a shovelful of cupcake***_

_**Marshall: *grins evily***_

_**Adriana: *spits out food and passes out***_

_**Fionna: Thanks Marshie that's what she gets for hitting me with rocks**_

_**Marshall: Yeah SHE hit you with a rock it's not like she hired me to do it or anything **_

_**Fionna: What?**_

_**Marshall: TIMES UP REVIEW READ AND FOLLOW GUYS *runs out room***_

_**Fionna: shrugs**_


	6. Chapter 6: Boycrushes Part 1

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 6: Boy crushes**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! Thanks for putting up for my story for so long. I apologize for my story being awfully suckish so far. :( I'll try to make it really better, and I'll PROBALLY EDIT IT LATERZ. So anyway I'll stop blabbing like an idiot and start writing the fucking story already.**

* * *

Fionna scurried after Kate, her blond ponytail swishing madly after her. "Hurry up Fi, you'll be late, thus making me late, and you know I _don't_ like being late.", Kate screeched her Steve Maddens in place while she revolved around to narrow her eyes at Fionna. " Relax Cake, it's only 8:55 and class doesn't start until 9:00.", Fionna huffed, crossing her hands over her chest, making wrinkles in her sky blue cardigan. Kate rolled her eyes grinning a little. "Fionna, Fionna, you are so naïve, trust me, when you meet Mr. Lenongrano, you'll thank me." , she said before hoisting her messenger bag on her shoulder. " Kate, don't- stop- how do I get to my class.", she yelled down the empty hallway. "It's right next to you Fi.", she yelled back, not turning her head. Fionna looked at the nearest class next to her finding a metal plate in front of the door that said: _ : Mr. Lenongrano Homeroom._

Fionna walked into the class filled with giggling students, note passing, and music blasting. "Hey Fionna!", Gumball beckoned for her to come over to him. " Hi Gumball.", Fionna said grinning awkwardly while rubbing the fabric of her cardigan. "Sit, sit Fionna, I'll introduce you to everyone.", Gumball patted on the cherry red empty seat next to him. "Fionna plopped down in the seat next to him, her cheeks dusted the same color as the chair. " You O.K. Fionna? Your as red as a tomato. Are you having-", Gumball leaned close to her, inches from her face. "_Girl Problems? _", he whispered, his brown eyes blinked in confusion at her red face. " N-No dude, that's crazy son!", she exclaimed punching Gumball's shoulder lightly. "Ouch Fionna!", Gumball bellowed, rubbing his arm. "S-S-Sorry ,Gumball I didn't mean to hurt you, are you O.K. ?", Fionna blinked in surprise hurt reflecting on her eyes. "It's fine, I'll just put some ice on it during free period. Did you look at your schedule yet?", Gumball asked.

"No.", Fionna hung her head ashamed. "Do you have your schedule with you?", he asked. "Of course.", she said perking up handing Gumball a crumpled piece of paper smoothing it out on the desk between them. Gumball pulled out a pair of black framed reading glasses, squinting at the paper.

**Fionna's School Schedule:**

**9:00-9:50~ Homeroom w/ Mr. Lerongrano **

**9:55-10:50~ Home Ec w/ Mrs. Trevor**

**10:55-11:40~~~~~~~~~~ Free Period ~~~~~~~~~**

**11:45-12:45~ Science w/ **

**12:50-1:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1:50-2:45~ Math w/ **

**2:45-3:30~ Gym/Music w/ Mr. Heron & Mrs. Pertivov**

There was a slam at the door but was muffled underneath the gossiping and squeals of students. A Asian (sorry if I offend anyone I really don't mean to so don't take anything personally.) with stringy black strands of hair streaked on his wrinkled forehead. Gumball immediately, almost robotically turned around and folded his hands on the desk. "Quiet down class.", the man said quietly. Noone seemed to hear him and if they did, they didn't listen. "Class I must inform you to quiet down.", the man gritted his teeth and eyed his licorice black eyes at the class. The class still didn't reply. "UNACCEPTABLE! I COMMAND YOU TO QUIET DOWN!", he screeched, making everyone jump in surprise and scurry to their seats. "Just then, the back door creaked open and Fionna's roommates crept into the classroom. Marceline stomped in, her chucks clapping against the newly waxed wood floors. Bonniebel walked timidly, her face flushing red from the attention of the whole class on the three teenagers. Lena texted on her IPhone 5, her attention on whoever texted her, not the daggers the teacher stared at the girls.

"OMG look what Abigal texted me.", Lena giggled to herself and showed the text to Marceline. " What that's so dumb.", Marceline grinned glancing over the girl's shoulder. "UNACCEPTABLE! ONE HOUR IN DETENTION!", the teacher yelled. "Shit, if you think I will stay at this hell hole for more time the you must be smoking some shit, 'cuz I know I'm not, I barely stay for the required seven hours.", Lena said rolling her amethyst contact eyes. "FOUR HOURS OF DETENTION.", he yelled. "Guys shut up, I have a science gala to go to tonight. ", Bonnie said through gritted teeth. " Shut don't go up sweetie gas prices do.", Marceline said in a Brooklyn accent making everyone laugh except the blushing Bonniebel and Mr. Lerongrano. "E-", the teacher started, but was cut of by the shrill ringing of the school bell. The three girls darted out of the room in record time. Gumball _tsk'd_ at their behavior, walking out with Gumball. "So distasteful, Bonniebel would never do anything like that. She needs discrection around these. ... beasts.", Gumball blabbed. Fionna zoned out on his blabbing and stared at Finn. His curious sapphire blue eyes glanced over a Mexican Cookbook in the Home Ec room.

"Fionna are you even listening to me?", Gumball shouted angrily. "Sorry, Gumball.", Fionna said, sincerity written on her facial features. "It's fine Fionna, see you later, I need to get a good seat in Math B.", Gumball grinned sheepishly and waved away to his blonde friend. "_Man, that guy has more mood changes than a_ bitch with her period.", Fionna thought before walking in on the Home Ec room. She tapped Finn on the shouder making him spin around and blush profoundedly. "Hey, I was just wondering- just an Idea if you wanted to be cooking partners, if you wanted to, I mean.", she blushed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and dusted off the dust on her skinny jeans., trying to hide her blush. "Sure.", he said loudly making Fionna jerk her head up."If you want to, I mean.", he studdered ,grinning.

"Rad.", she said, plopping down next to Finn and grinned sheepishly. "So how's yo-", Finn was cut off by a piece of paper that flew to Fionna's head. She looked up and found Marceline pointing to the wadded up paper and mouthing the words '_Open it' _. Fionna wrapped open the paper that read:

_So you have a crush on the bear huh? Who likes Finn? Fionna likes Finn. Is it true? She do She do She do-hooo!_

_~Marceline :P _

_ P.S. Destroy Immediately_

"I DO NOT!", Fionna yelled indignantly standing, causing attention on her. " , I advise you to please sit down.", Treetrunks said, sternly. "Yes ma'm.", Fionna said blushing as red as a cherry. She sat down and looked at Finn who gave her a weary smile and apologetic eyes. She felt a buzz in her pocket and glanced at her phone. She immediately smiled.

_You shouldn't talk to yourself in public, not attractive Fi _

She grinned and texted back, starting a whole conversation with the ebony haired teen.

_Shutup Marshy '~' least I don't talk about myself in the 3rd person. _

_Marshall does not do that! :( :( :(_

_*facepalm* u just did u idiot. _

_I may b an IDIOT but least I'm a smexy 1 ;) _

_whatever helps u sleep night marsh ._._

_u no I'm smexy fi_

_..._

_Meet me in Free Period in the nxt class ima blow ur mind wt my smexy band_

_*rolls eyes* sure wats it clld? _

_Marshall and the sexy beasts jk it's Scream King_

_lol c u L8r b4 we get caught txting _

* * *

Fionna day dreamed during class , the duration was spent talking about new recipes. Fionna spent it daydreaming and scribbling sword designs in her notebook. The shrill bell shook Fionna out of her daydream making her jump in the process. Everyone filed out of the room, until the only people in the classroom were her, Marshall, and Treetrunks. Suddenly, Fionna felt an unknown object lift her from the chair. "Help! I am being kidnapped!.", she fake squealed ,flailing her arms out wildly. "Ouch Fi, watch the nose.", Marshall grumbled. "Well, maybe you wouldn't get a nose full of fist if you don't go around kidnapping peeps and junk.", Fionna said pouting when Marshall set the blond down. "I thought you were going to come to my band's jam sess. Marshall said,. blushing slightly. _Why is he blushing? I should be the one blushing! , _Fionna thought, plopping down on a window pane.

"Of course I'm going Marshy , you didn't have to transport me and shit.", Fionna pouted flailing her arms around loudly. Marshall huffed in annoyance. "Shut up Fionna before I through you out that window.", Marshall pouted leaning on the wall. "Please, you wouldn't dare _touch me ", _Fionna sneered. "Oh would I?:, he said questionably. "Yeah, you wouldn't . I trust you, dude, I know you wouldn't hurt me , and if you did, i'd have to seriously kick your buns.", she said seriously. "Woah, Fionna don't get all _Titanic _on me. Plus, you act like I could throw you out the window, I can barely pick you up.", he snorted. Fionna punched Marshall in the jaw, _hard._ "Damn Fi what was that -", he said glaring at her but finding her playful attitude substituted with anger and hatred. She looked at Marshall and her expression changed into...depression. She ran out of the hallway, pushing anyone or anything that got into her way.

Marshall slid down the wall rubbing his sore cheek. He glanced out the window seeing Fionna slump against the last few steps of the courtyard stairs.

* * *

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

"What's the matter?", a gentle voice softly asked. "I'm fine Gumball.", I said not even lifting my head to know it was him. He sat next to me, looking at me in concern with his huge malt brown eyes. "Then why are you so quiet?", he asked touching me on my shoulder. " No reason , just came out because I needed some air.", I replied, my eyes fixated on the ground. "What's wrong with the air in there?", he asked jokingly using his thumb to gesture to the door inside. "Your so silly Brad.", I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder, a tear trickling down my face. That made him tense up but he relaxed eventually. " I got it from here Gummy.", a voice boomed over us which made Gumball jump, but Fionna roll her eyes. "It's fine I got him Gumball.", I said. In no protest, Gumball scurried away leaving us alone.

"What do you want Marshall.", I said bluntly, wiping the tear with my cardigan. "I _wanted _to say sorry but, I didn't realize you would be so offended my lady.", Marshall said curtseying dramatically, making me crack a smile. "Seriously, sorry Fi.", he said punching he shoulder lightly. "Bring it in.", Fionna mumbled hugging Marshall. He patted my head awkwardly. "Marshall?", I asked a grin spreading on my lips. "Huh.", he said looking down at me. " Now I remember why I called you _Marmalade _. :Because you so sweet.", she said, making Marshall blush profoundly.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Adriana: That's it for now folks!**

**Marshall: *rubs neck awkwardly* Do you think I'm sweet?**

**Adriana: Marshall your a big softie, ya Marshmallow**

**Fionna: *sings* Marshall the Marshmallow Marshie :) **

**Marshall: *blushes* S-S-Shutup**

**Adriana: Aww he's bwushing :3 **

**Marshall: Whatever *leaves room***

**Fionna: What's his problem?**

**Adriana: *shakes head* he's just got issues**

**Fionna: Watever . *turns to random fanfic reader* Read and Review, you know you want to ;)**

**Adriana: That's a rhyme what a crime, That was lame, I'm ashamed, that was fun, O.K. I'm done. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Boycrushes Part 2

**Sophomore Year : Chapter 7: Boycrushes part 2**

* * *

Fionna settled down at a empty table in the school's courtyard. Fionna was excited in anticipation to devour her slice of pepperoni pizza, Hawaiian Punch® , and french fries. "Mind if I sit with you Fi?", she heard a husky voice over her. She rolled her eyes resting her pale blue eyes on Marshall. "Sure Marshy but stop talking like that. It makes me uncomfortable. ", she said, turning her attention back on her french fries. "When did I become _Marshy _?", he asked, throwing his lunch tray on the table and sitting across from Fionna. When I became _Fi_.", she said, shoving a half of her pizza into her mouth.

"Waddup peoples.", Marceline exclaimed before sitting down next to Fionna and plucked a pepperoni off of Fionna's pizza and eating it. Fionna blinked her eyes at in anger and immediately thumped her forehead making the girl turn red. "What the fuck Fionna ? You can't just go thumpin peoples head!", she exclaimed growling at the blonde. Fionna seemed to stay unfazed rolling her eyes at Marceline's remark.

"Hey guys.", Bonniebel sat next to Marceline setting down her textbooks and bagged lunch. "Ooh watcha got for me Bonnie.", Marceline bunnied her head in Bonniebel's lunch, grabbing a small tin of strawberries out of te bag and plopping one in her mouth. Bonniebel snatched the tin away, her emrald green eyes crinkling in anger. "Get your own food Marceline." Fionna said before returning to her pizza. "Why Fionna that is a wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of that? Wait, I did. But, there is just one problem. I'm too lazy and broke.", Marceline said melodramaticly, wrapping her arms under her chest.

Marshall threw an apple at Marceline's head which she caught. "There food happy?", Marshall huffed returning his attention to his spaghetti and meatballs. "Elated.", Marceline sneered throwing on a fake smile before chomping into the apple. " "Hey Fionna mind if we sit with you guys.", Kate asked sitting down with her boyfriend and another girl with grey eyes and long blonde hair into a bun. Her skinny frame was put into a pair of damaged jeans and a ombre sweater. "Why is everyone wearing sweaters I'm sweating like a pig.", Bonniebel wailed, dabbing her temples with a napkin. "I'm eating lunch here pinky.", Marshall said grinning at Bonniebel's blushing face. "Stop you guys, you are making her uncomfortable.", Fionna said blushing, gesturing to the blonde girl in the ombre sweater.

"Sorry, they're never this annoying.", she said to the fidgeting blonde. "Fionna she can't understand you, she's from Korea.", Kate said, her eyes foucused of Mono's lips. "O.K. rule number one. If you want to sit here,the only thing you can eat here is food, not each other's faces.", Fionna pouted her face burning with embarrassment. "What we do not do that!", they both shouted making Fionna jump; she never heard Mono speack neverless yell. "Hey roomies!", Lena said, wedging herself between Bonniebel and Kate dropping her lunch tray with a BLT, Tastykake ® , onion rings, potato chips, a slice of pizza,a diet pepsi, a hamburger, and a family pack of Doritos.

"What?", she asked innocently everyone staring at her abundance of food . "Are you looking at my pepsi. Yeah, it's diet, I'm trying to cut down.", she said before putting her attention back into her food. "Hey Fionna, snap out of it!", Marshall said, snapping his fingers in front of Fionna's face while she remained unfazed." What is she looking at?", Marceline questioned her crimison eyes blinking in confusion. "Oh, I know who's she's looking at.", Bonniebel said with a grin."Who?", everyone asked in unison, except Fionna and the blonde girl. "Finn.", Bonniebel said grinning. "My baby sister has a crush?", Kate screamed causing attention to the table, getting Fionna out of her daydream in the process. "KATE, YOUR CAUSING A SCENE!", Marshall yelled, grinning causing more attention.

"Mmpppphh.", Fionna mumbled hitting her head repeatedly against the table until Lena pinched the back of her neck, causing Fionna to shoot up and give Leana an icy glare. "So, Fionna has a crush huh, Marceline said, grinning, making Fionna burn a light shade of red. "S-s-shut up everyone thinks I'm some kind of damsel in distress , I have more things to do then fantasize about boys who do you think I am some little b-", Fionna pouted, but was cut off by a girl who walked by the table and squezzed herself between Fionna and Mono.

"Bite me!", she screamed, her brown eyes narrowing at Marshall. "Hold up, who do you think you are coming over her and squezzing yourself into me?", Fionna fumed, lifting a blobde eyebrow. "Move, dickhead.", she said pushing Fionna into a nearby mud puddle. "Bitch mode activated.", Fionna mumbled taking the remainder of her pizza and slapping the girl with it, cheese getting into her jet black curly hair. The girl took the coke in her right hand and poured it on top of Fionna, making her red with rage. "Ashely, leave.", Marshall said gravely, his dark eyebrows crinkling."But I'd miss all the fun Marshall wouldn't I?",she grinned before fisting her hand into Marshall's spagetti and threw it in the direction of Fionna which easily dodged and hit a dangerously skinny brunette, ruining her green dress.

The girl gave an angry glare at a red head behind her eating wildberries and threw her tofu burger at said girl. She threw a sorbet at her which the brunette dodged easily, hitting a chubby tawny colored boy eating cinnamon buns."DIRTY!", he screeched throwing pepsi at a random person, starting a food fight. Burgers, strawberries, french fries, carrots and even lunch trays were thrown around.

* * *

Finn crawled under a table, using a lunch tray as a shield. On the corner of his eye, he saw a red head in a orange tanktop and destroyed jeans squeezing hot sauce on a guy with strawberry blonde hair. Finn out of panic pulled the girl down, their faces inches apart. "What are you doing?", she yelled, her green eyes blazing in anger. " I-I -I'm sorry I didnt want you to get...you know beefed.", Finn said blushing, gesturing to a falling hamburger . "You'd risk being hit for me?", she said, her eyes watering with tears. _ "Man this girl has a lot of mood flashes.", _ He thought blushing a little bit as the girl leaned closer into her face. "You have ham in your hair.", she said brushing out the meat from his sandy brown hair. "Thanks.", he said, his skin turning to his normal complexion. "Here ,you have mustard on your shirt.", he said dabbing the mustard with a wet napkin on her lower torso. She snached the napkin from him and begain dabbing the stain herself.

"Thanks.", she said blushing before getting up. "Time for P.E. she said walking into the school. "Um.. Miss, the gym is the other way.", he yelled. The girl spun around a red blush on her face. "Thanks, by the way, it's Amber, could you help me get to class, I'm kinda new here.", she blushed while avoiding his gaze and tucking red hair behind her ear. "S-S-Sure.", he said hoisting himself up and wiping mayonaise from his cheek.

* * *

Fionna sat in the principle office waiting room staring directly at Ashely who sat across from her. "Asshole.", she mumbled, finger-combing her blonde hair, trying desperately to get out the dried mustard in her hair. "Fuck you.", Ashely said, tieing her hair into a high poytaile "Fionna Merten and Ashely Blackwell, would like to see you now.", a nasly voice said behind the Mac computer in the waitig room. "Thanks Brittnay.", Ashely said,brushing her snow white bangs out of her face while Fionna looked at her questionably. "I've been here alot.", she said before the two girls walked into the principle's office.

* * *

Fionna crinkled her nose at the smell of milk radiating from he clothes. She tried her best to pay attention to the older pale gentleman rambling about math, but it's really hard to to pay attention to math when you smell like a sewage pipe. As she grabbed her green backpack to grab sone extra napkins she caught the eye of a certain blonde bear-lover. She turned away, not wanting Finn to see her blushing face. Unfortunately, she couldn't turn away from his gaze. Well, in his defense the whole class was loking at her . Whispering about her. "Isn't that the girl who started the food fight?" "OMG that is her." "That bitch better pay my drycleaning bill this green dress is silk. It will take a fourtune to clean it up."

**Fionna's POV**

Even the teacher was staring at me. Well at least I think he is. Well, he's not staring at my eyes, he's staring at my- gross perv alert. The bell bought me out of my thoughts signalling Math is over. I grabbed my bag and ran out of that class like the devil himself was at my heels. I pulled out my crumpled schedule, today I have gym . That's good news , I can wear my gym clothes until I get back to my dorm . "What happened to you ?", a voice said.

I spun around finding Finn staring at me with curious eyes. I hate it he looks at me like that. It reminds me of those animal commercials for strays. "Fionna, did you hear me?", Finn asked snaping me out if my thoughts. "Yeah, sorry Finn I'm fine, just, the whole school practically hates me because Ashely seemed to pin the whole 'clitche' school food fight thing' on my back, but I'm fine.", I said sighing. "It's cool, tomorrow, something will happen and everyone will forget about the whole 'food fight' situation. ", Finn said looking down at me. I never realized that he was taller then me. Only by a couple if inches, but still taller.

"So what class do we have next?", I asked, avoiding the awkward stares everyone in the hallway was giving us. "P.E.", he said blushing. "Cool man I got that class too!", I said high-fiving him and walking out of the school building,in search of the Gymnasium.

"Kay, see ya.", Finn said, walking into the boys' locker room. I took a deep breath and stepped into the girls' locker room, ready for hell to break lose .

I walked into the room and it seemed that time froze. Everyibe stopped what they were doing and stared at ne like I was some kind of zoo exhibit. "The bitch has arrived.", a girl with a brown bob said, before rolling her eyes and continue to apply her lipstick. " Hey Fi!", I saw Cake push the brunette making her apply lipstick to her cheek. A feeling of relief enveloped me as I hugged my older sister. "I love you right now.", I whispered into her ear, Cake was the one if the few people who were as tall as me. " No problem babycakes. ", she whispered back grinning as we pulled out of our embrace. "You, know this lowlife?", a blonde with green highlights asked, a blonde eyebrow raised. "This 'lowlife' is my little sister", Cake said crissing her arms under her chest, maki g wrinkles in the school logo gym uniform. The girl blushed the tips of her green hair turning a blue color.

" OMG I love you Fenna remember last weekend we went shopping?", the brunetsaid squealing and trying to envelope the girk into a hug. She sidestepped the girl, making her hug air. "No I don't remember you, My names Fionna not Feena, I don't go shopping, and weren't you the girl who called me a bitch?", she said smiling coyly at the girl's flushed expression and the evil stares she was getting. "Come on Fi, we're gonna be late for gym.", Cake said, leading the blonde out of the locker room.

* * *

Fionna and Cake sat on the wooden bench in front of the locker room. Fionna squezzed her sister tightly, making the girl flush. "Thanks so much.", she said . "Wow, Fionna I didn't know you cared so much about what people thought about you", she said surprised,at the blonde's reaction. Fiinna flushed a dark tint of red. " Cake you know that's not it, I just can't stand people being mad at me.", she said. Before Kate had a chance to blush, the P.E. teacher blew his whistle signalling that it's time for P.E. to start.

"Wassup chil'en I'm yo instructo ", a man in his late 30's said grinning a toothless smile as he began to take attendance. "He thinks he sexy junk cuz he was that dude from that old 90's TV show My dog are my daughter. ", Finn whispered, leaning towards Fionna his uneven blonde locks brushing against Fionna's face. "Roberts!", the man yelled, making Finn shot his head up and look at the teacher with pleading eyes. "Finn Roberts!", the gym teacher yelled looking at Finn sternly. "Here.", the blonde mumbled, kicking a piece of imaginary dirt with his worn sneaker.

Fionna stifled a giggle at the recognition of Finn's last name, making him turn red. When the gym teacher turned around to start the work out session, Finn sneaked a kick at Fionna's calf. During the arm circles, Fionna slapped his face. "Oops I AM SO SORRY!", Fionna yelled melodramaticly, winking at Finn to join in. "Oh, the pain my face, MY FACE!",he screamed confused why they where screaming over dramatically . "Fionna go take Finn to the nurses office.", said snapping his beefy fingers at the blinde girl and gesturing to the gymnasium double doors.

Fionna grabbed the boy who was still pretending to be in pain."Dial it down dude, you look like your having a seizure. ", Fionna whispered slamming the double doors behind them. "So why did you make me pretend to have seizures. "That class was elementary. Please I wish I could do some real stuff. You know combat wrestling, fencing. ", Fionna sighed leaning on a locker. "Oh you rebel.", Finn grinned. "Shut up face",Fionnasaid pynching Finn's cheek lightly.

* * *

Fionna stepped outside her dorm room sliding her key under a small fold she recognized on the first day of school. She left a note at the door, knowing she'd be the last one inside for the night, if the plans for tonight were going to go as planned. She walked down to the main hall, doing her best to avoid the Friday night rush. When, she finally was able to squeeze between a sweaty overweight guy, flirting with a cheerleader and a tall lanky guy drumming on bongos a Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup can resting next to him filled with three pennies, a half of stick if gum , and a bus token. She finally moved out and crouched on the ground, gasping for air. As she looked up, she found herself face to face with a pair of crinkling grey eyes. They immeduately both blushed, making him resemble a dieing flame. He blinked, and his eyes immediately turned from a thick insence grey to a sparkling golden hazel.

"How'd you do that Kindle!",she whispered in awe standing on the tips of her toes and used his elbows to gaze at his now golden eyes. "I-I-I don't know Fionna it just does according to my mood, cool right?", he said grinning at the girl's innocent expression. "Anyway, where are you taking me?" she asked. " To the varsity party.", he said dumbly, his eyes turning back to his usual incense grey. "I mean how are we gonna get there.", Fionna rolled her eyes, blushing. "Oh, why didn't you say that?", he said grinning as he guided the blonde over to a black shiny motorcycle with flames printed on the sides.

"Cool right?", Kindle said grasping the handles and swinging his leg over the bike. "So are you going to get on?", he looked at her expectantly. "Yeah, I would, but you know, I have a fear of...falling.", she blushed red swaying on one foot, looking down. "Oh.", he said getting off of the bike. "I didn't know the "mighty Fionna" was scared of something as simple as riding a bike.", he said bending down to tie his shoe. When he looked up he saw Fionna sitting on his bike, fumbling with the helmet. Kindle shook his head grinning, his eyes fixated on Fionna's lower torso. " So are we gonna go to a party, or are you just gonna stare at my butt cheeks all night.", she said grinning at Kindle's burning face and hazel eyes. "Hold on to me.", he sighed walking over to the bike and turning on the ignition.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I felt like I was flying. I grasped onto Kindle's hard frame, the heat radiating off of him. It was calming really, like a candle. Millions of cars buzzed past us, the world spinning by us in blurs. "This is amazing FP." I whispered, glancing up at him. "I thought you were afraid of falling." he said "Ugh, don't remind me of the possibility.", I groaned, fear churning in me stomach as I grabbed on to him tighter. He chuckled. "So the mighty Fionna who has almost 500 fencing awards, is scared of _falling._ ", he said shaking his head. _Falling for you. _, a small voice said in the back of my head. "Don't kill me vibe FP.", I said blushing. Thank Glob he couldn't see my blushing face. "How did you know about my fencing awards?", I asked. "You don't remember, you were asleep for about two days when you went unconscious. They let us go there for free period and after school to see you. So I was forced to listen about your whole life story for about 33 hours.", he said shivering in the memory, making me turn red.

"We're here.", he said stopping in front of an abandoned building. "So, where's the party?", I asked taking off the helmet, and brushing my sweaty overgrown bangs out of my eyes. "In here silly.", he said, kicking open a piece of plywood, revealing a party In full blast. I walked into a wide hallway filled with laughing people. The whole house was permenated with a murky smell of alcohol. FP finally, pushed us back out of the hallway, taking us out of the hallway, and main room and into the back of the ware house in a small clearing. "Yo Finn!", FP screamed at a figure, slumped over a worn couch chugging two punch bowls behind a movie screen playing _Heat Signature _. Finn lifted up his head and grinned warily at his friends. Two drunk brunettes giggled as they helped him up. "Hey guys.", Finn gurgled as he slumped his shoulder over FP and laughing inches away from Fionna's face. "Glob Finn, you smell like a _Wine and Spirits Shoppe _.", she said, waving the smell of alcohol away from her face. "Damn he's drunk.", FP mumbled, finger combing his fiery red hair. "Lets take him upstairs.", I said as we hoisted the drunk, hysterical Finn up the steps.

"He can stay her for the night.", I huffed as we pulled him up to an empty closet "Cool, so lets have fun!", he grinned and pulled my ARM. "I'll meet you in a sec, I can't leave Finn like this.", I pleaded as FP walked away, and downstairs. "Finn I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water.", I said getting up from the closet as Finn grabbed my wrist. "Don't...fine...fun...drink...some...punch...won't ...until...you do", Finn mumbled. "Fine, Fine, O.K. I'll have fun.", she walking out of the closet and seeing Finn with two thumbs up as he took off his beanie and vomited.

* * *

**Adriana: OOOHHHH this is so exciting XD**

**Fionna: Why am I the one who keeps getting in trouble '~' **

**Adriana: idk**

**Marshall: How come I'm barely in the story :( **

**Adriana: *sigh* if you don't stop whining, I'm gonna make you get jumped by CINNAMON BUN **

**Marshall: *huffs* suck a dick**

**Adriana: Suck YOUrs! **

**Flame Prince a.k.a Kindle a.k.a FP: read and review guys**


	8. Chapter 8: What Happened Last Night?

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 8:What Happened Last Night?**

* * *

Fionna woke up to the sound of someone singing and the patter of water in a nearby room.

_I saw a sign _

_That opened up my eyes I saw a sign_

_No one's gonna drag you to the light where you belong_

The sound of the water stopped.

_But where do you belong?_

_Under the clean moon_

_For so many years I wondered who you are_

Out came a Marshall wearing a fluffy red towel and his ink black hair dripping wet, strands of water streaming down from his face. His brown eyes opened in shock to find Fionna in the fraternity flat living room sitting with a surprised grin on her face, and dark bags implanted around her eyes. "Really Marshall? Who knew you were into Australian 90's bands?", she moved from her spot on the fluffy carpet to the red loveseat. Her teeth clenched as she sat in the chair. "What so you have in this couch? Bricks, pushpins, and knives?", she asked sarcastically, while she rubbed her temples and returned to her position on the carpet.

Marshall's mouth opened in shock, a huge red blush forming on her face. "Yo FP, your 'little guest' is up!", he yelled before shaking his head and retreating from the room. Flame Prince came in shortly after. "Hey Fi, you feel O.K.? ", Flame Prince came into the room and sat in a red plaid raggedy armchair behind Fionna's place on the carpet. "Yeah, I'm chill, but my head is totes blobby. Why is Marshy actin totes cray-cray? It's really bumming out my face junk.", Fionna said rubbing her temples. "Here. ", Flame Prince threw a bottle of Tylenol pills at Fionna which she caught, her neck rested on top of a glass coffee table.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?", Flame Prince said, grabbing a half full bottle of Gatorade and chugged it down with a granola bar as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Nope.", she said resting her feet on the arm of the armchair. "Hey Marshall, your going home free tonight!", Flame Prince yelled grinning at Fionna's completely confused face. "Where's Finn? He owes me a 20?", Marshall yelled from the room. "I dunno. He went for a breakfast run I think.", Flame Prince yelled. Marshall appeared at the doorframe, in a _American Guy _t-shirt, and gray sweatpants. "So you don't remember an ounce of what happened after we bought Finn upstairs?", Flame Prince questioned again, one red eyebrow raised.

"No... well not clearly at least.", Fionna blushed as she took out her tangled ponytail and used her hair as a blonde veil. 'Wait, how did I get this?', she questioned, pointing to a foot long scar from her middle palm to the end of her elbow. Flame Prince blushed deeply. "Sorry, bout that.", he said sheepishly. "What! You did this? Kindle, you've got a _lot _ of explaining to do.", she narrowed her periwinkle blue eyes at the two guys pointing her fingers suspiciously at the two guys in front of her.

"Fine.", Flame Prince sighed. "But, your going to be a **redder **than you've been in a long time.", he warned.

"O.K., so this is how it began.

**~Flashback~ (FP's telling the story)**

**"So you walked down the stairs and you looked worried. So Kate came over to you and she was all "What's wrong babycakes?". and you were all blushy and you were all "It's fine.", and Kate was all "I'm leaving. Me and Mono are going to his place.", and you got all red. So, I got puuled away for a toast. And when I came back you were at the drink table. And there was a Liam and a bunch of his annoying friends and they where laughing and had two bottles of empty Tequila bottles. So, you were practically devouring the entire punch bowl, by the time I got across the room, you emptied the whole bowl and was looking pretty green. So I took you on my motorcycle and I told you we were going home. And you started laughing. Like really, _really _loud. So we got on my bike and we were riding, and you kinda threw up on my leather jacket. Anyway, we ran out of gas. So we were in this desertish grassy clearing, so I built a bonfire because it was like 40 degrees and we were in Santa Monica. So you started singing a song about Bacon in a pancake, I think. So,i was behind the bonfire, and you kept screaming 'Candle Boy' , 'Candle Boy', so you were getting tipsy and I really don't know how, but you snagged a can of Lime A Rita. So I was trying to get the can from you but you were all no you little Bitch. **

**Look I never told you, but I have a small anger problem."**

"That's an understatement.", Marshall mumbled. "Shut up.", Flame Prince said sternly, his eyes turning a piercing green. Marshall held his hands over his head in a sign of defeat. O.K., before I was _rudely interrupted,_ ", Flame Prince started.

**~Flashback Back~**

**So I got really pissed, and...kinda threw you in the fire.**

"What!?", Fionna screeched. "Yeah, sorry bout that by the way.", Flame Prince rubbed his neck awkwardly. Fionna rolled her eyes her face a cheery red.

**~Flashback Back again~**

**So you started screaming and then my senses ,like returned and I pulled you out and hosed the fire out with our Lime A Rita. So, I found your phone in your pocket, and it was cracked, the money to get it fixed is in you backpack. I called Marshall and he picked us up in his pick up truck. So Finn was in the back, kissing the car window. So I walked in and Marshall picked you up because you kept tripping. So then you were all "Lady I got a secret. I have a crush on the kid named Marshall. but don't tell anyone!". Then you started kissing him. Hard. So he had to pull himself off of you and we came here. **

**~Flashback Out~**

Fionna stuffed her hands on her face as she turned a deep crimson. "I-I-I-I-I am sooo sorry.", she looked up her face flushed a deep red. "It's fine bro, I know I can be irresistible.", Marshall said winking while Fionna pouted. "Yeah, say that to your morning singing voice. I saw a sign too. I was holding it. And it said Marshall's mom wasted 1,500 dollas on singing lessons", Fionna pouted, punching Marshall's jaw. "That was cold. Hating's bad Fionna.", Marshall tsked at the girl. "It seems Finn's not going to be home soon. What kind of coffee do you guys want. "Hazlenut.", they said in unison. "Jinks.", they said again. "Ah, fuck it.", they said sitting on a crème couch and turning on the television, and playing _Bob's Burgers. _

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Adriana: Hi guys!_

_Marshall: Sup *poker face* _

_Fionna: Hi, Hiiooo, Ello, Hello, Bonjour, Hola, Wassup Hey Earth *dramatic arm wave*_

_Finn: Hey guys sorry I'm late *brings in a carton of Krispy Kreme doughnuts and Starbucks coffee_

_Fionna: Hi Finn, got Hazelnut?_

_Adriana: How many cups did she have?_

_Flame Prince: 5 and counting maybe you should chill Fi_

_Fionna:SWERVE  
⊂_ヽ  
＼＼ Λ＿Λ  
＼( ˇωˇ)  
⌒ヽ  
/ へ＼_

ﾚ ノ ヽ_つ

/ /|  
Finn:*eats doughnut* Read and Review guys 

_Adriana: BTW read my comment and PM your responses. It's 3:00 A.M. so Night :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Rosh Hashanah

** Sophomore Year:Chapter 9: Rosh Hashanah**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello Earth *dramatic arm wave* **

**(-U-) So, I was really happy when I read all of your comments :) So I have a proposal for you guys: I will more ****if I get 100 reviews by Chapter 20. * acts like girl off of** **the ****AT&T commercial* I want more, like not less, more. So like I said in the comments (if you read them), I'm letting the reviewers vote. You can vote which characters you want to ship. Yeah you know, who you want to...get together *pushes fingers together*. There will be a lot of chapters coming out like I dunno but, I have lots of plans for this story, maybe there will be a sequel (hint, hint).**

**All characters: GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

***dramatic hand felt heart push* Fine already**

* * *

Fionna sat in a teal bean bag chair as she ate a bag of potato chips and watched an _Insanity _workout video. "Feel the burn.", a cheesy voice came out from the television. "I'm not feelin the burn. I'm felling the salt.", she said to the T.V. as she licked off the salt from the potato chips on her fingers. Soon, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in.", she said. "Soon, a Cake came in, plopping in the identical bean bag. "Hey little sister.", Cake said grabbing a handful of potato chips from the bag between their seats. "Hi Cake.", Fionna said drinking a banana smoothie. "Whatcha doin?", she asked. "Working out, according to this tape I'm 'felling the burn'.", she said sarcastically. "Real funny Fi.", Cake said rolling her eyes. "Guess what?", Cake said excitingly. "What?", Fionna asked , genuinely interested.

"Mono asked me to sleepover with him for Rosh Hashanah. ",she squealed with excitement. Fionna's face fell in dissapointment. "B-b-but we were supposed to spend the break at Rodeo Drive, and camp on the beach like hobos.",she said, dissapointed." Fi, this is MAJOR. I can win over his parents. You understand right? We can be hobos later.",she said gently. "O.K., Fionna sighed. It sucked being turned down because of her sister's boyfriend. "Did you hear me Fi?",Cake asked.

Fionna's head shot up, and she saw Cake, looking at her with a concerned expression. "I said, will you be O.K.?",Cake asked again. "I'll be fine _Kate_ I guess it's time for you to pack up for Mono's trip. Have fun.",Fionna said coldly, before walking into the bathroom. Kate sighed and left the dorm leaving Fionna alone.

**Fionna's POV**

I sat in the shower tub, the water running, streaming down her face. I usually do all my serious thinking in the shower. How could my own flesh and blood turn me down. Well, this isnt the **first ** time, she's turned me down and I've dissed her a lot too. I sighed turning off the shower, steam circling me. I wrapped myself in a fluffy pale blue towel as I walked back into my dorm**  
**

I put on an oversized blue sweater and black tights and threw on a pair of black converse and walked out of the dorm, going to the cafe to get a choclate chip muffin, they always make me feel better.

**Normal POV:**

Fionna walked into the cafe, walking up to a counter with Liam behind it, in a purple golfer's hat and purple apron. "Can I get a choclate chip muffin please?",Fionna asked the bored Liam, texting on his phone. "You'll get your lumpin food when I'm ready!", he yelled, rolling his eyes. Then he looked up at Fionna, his eyes flashing in recognition. "Wait, your Lena's roomie, right?',he asked. "Yesh.", Fionna said in an annoyed tone. "Hook me up with Lena and you get free muffins for a year.", he whispered leaning closely near Fionna, his breath radiating in the smell of popcorn, Doritos, and pickles. "Hell no gross! Just give me my muffin dude! That's totes blobby.", Fionna blushed while slamming her money on the counter grabbing her muffin off of the rack, and walking away as fast as she could from the cashier's table, settling down at a red booth.

Her IPHONE suddenly buzzed. She answered it, finding a text from Lena.

_Hey, where r u?_

_ the cafe y?_

_I cnt find Marcy_

_Duh donkis she's 's office from failing in science _

_O, meet me in the dorm in 20 _

_Kk _

Fionna placed her phone on the wooden counter as she sighed and put her head down shortly afterward. "You O.K Fi?" ,a voice asked, marking her shoot her head up, to find Marshall. She immediately blushed. "Sup.", she said rubbing her cheek, which has developed a pattern from the counter. "Nice stripes.", he said grinning, gesturing to the horizontal stripes on Fionna's right cheek.

"Shutup.", she said pouting, cupping her hand over her cheek. "Now it's a candy cane.", he said chuckling at Fionna's flustered face. "Did you come over here to just insult me?", she asked, having enough of Marshall teasing her. Marshall put his hands up in defense. "Excuse me for making sure the bunny was ok.", He said rolling his eyes. "Did Cake put you up to this?", she questioned lifting a blonde eyebrow. "You caught me.", Marshall said grinning.

"She said you could have still been upset because she's going to Mono's .", He said, placing his coffee on the counter. "And I know she really cared considering the fact that she hates my guts and asked me to see if you were ok.", He said calmly. "She does not.", Fionna retorted.

"Remember when you were seven and we were going with your mom to see Heat Signature and when I rung the doorbell, Kate answered and she yelled 'Fionna the trash is here.', Marshall asked. Fionna cringed. She remembered that day too well. "And when you were eight and we went trick-or-treating. Kate told the whole fourth grade I was a vampire after they read _Dracula _ in class. Those ass-holes stole half of my candy and followed us around and i still have a huge scar where Jack poked my back.", He said.

"Well maybe your not her favorite person in the world.", Fionna surrendered. "That's an understatement.", Marshall mumbled. Fionna shot him an icy glare. "Anyway, the reason I'm bummed is because I have no where to hang and have to stay at school. "Hey, how about you stay at my apartment?", he asked. "Well considering I have no where else to go, sure.", She said, brightening up. "Cool, come by around eight, that's when FP and Finn leave.", He said getting up and grabbing his coffee. "Kay.", Fionna said grinning like an idiot. She had plans.

**~ Meanwhile~**

Marceline sat in shock, her brown eyes narrowed at who was surprisingly calm, fiddling with the golden owl on his desk. "I can't stay here and study with some dumb tutor for the rest of the semester.", She screamed in rage. "Sorry,Marceline, but you really don't have a choice. Your grades were so low last year that it's in best interest that you drop out ofthe school if you fail. You can't keep continuing these grades.", He said, placing his owl and starting at Marceline with his hazel eyes. "This sucks butt. Not cool Trevor.", She huffed slumping into the chair she was sitting in.

"I am your principle not, your friend. I am also tired of getting these calls from various teachers about your intolerant behaviours in class and dangerously low grades. Luckily, one if our star students agreed to tutor you to boost up his college recommendations. He's a junior.", said, adjusting his glasses and grinning , causing wrinkles to form into his skin. "Sounds like a douche.", Marceline mumbled. ignored her comment and continued. " Brad will be your tutor. ",he said . Marceline froze. Her tutor is Bonnie's stuck up brother.

* * *

**Adriana:And thats all for now folks**

**Marceline: *still frozen***

**Cake: this has been fun but I gotta go, Mono's picking me up I hope his parents like me, what if-**

**Marshall: Hey Kate!**

**Cake: *genuinely interested* What?**

**Marshall: Noone cares -,-**

**Cake: *rolls eyes* buttcheek *exits***

**Fionna: Hey guys, sory I'm late*takes strawberry from coffee table in the middle of room.**

**Marshall: Shit the demons back **

**Fionna:*Throws rock at Marshall but misses***

**Adriana: Dang son. Violent much?**

**Fionna:I know your not the one talkin **

**Lena: Hey gurl *notices frozen Marceline* Whats wrong with her?**

**Adriana: IDK (yes i do hehehe I'm so lame) **

**Lena: *takes Marceline's lower lip* I'm Marceline and I leave the lights on when I leave the -Bobby-Boo **

**Marceline: *Bites Lena's finger***

**Lena: AGHUVFHB GU IFFDC! **

**Fionna:hehehe finger go boom boom**

**Adriana: Thanks for reading guys,sorry for being a but about updating I might update tonight if i get enough reviews btw I MADE IT TO 1K readings you guys are awsome *wipes tear* I'm rushing and trying to thus so cut me some slack. This chappies for my good friend Mayla-D! Check out her story and you get a cupcake. Adios amigos. :{3**


	10. Chapter 10: Study Sessions and Sleepover

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 10: Sleepovers and Morning Kisses**

**~Note:**

**Congratulations everyone, we've finally made it to 2,000 views. Pats for Patrick. Pats for everyone. Sorry, I've been such a dip wad about updating lately. :( I've been at my cousin's house and their 'rents are crazy strict son! They took my phone and tablet so I can "interact with family "-.- I had to sneak just to check my email. But I'm home now, where the smartphones are plenty and the wifi is strong. :) O.K. so...Fanfic time :)**

**~Marshall's POV~**

I sat on the loveseat, my eyes foucused on the TV as I played 2K 14, on the PlayStation in the living room. The eight chimes of the huge clock in the middle of the campus signaled that it was eight o'clock. Finn and Flame Prince were long gone and I starred to dose off as i paused my game. Then a buzz jerked me up as I checked my phone. My mouth automatically mouthed _Shit _as I read the text.

_1 New Message from: __**Fionna**_

_Hey, on my way b there in five_

I ran my fingers through my shaggy black hair. That gave me at least 10 minutes to clean up the place, and put some clothes on. I darted to my room, tripping over some stray clothes and empty food packets on my way to my bedroom. I threw on a _Boys Like Girls _tee and , the jeans I wore today that I previously abandoned next to the bathroom door. I took a look at the flat and then cringed. It looked like a tornado stayed overnight and I had two minutes to make this place look slighty presentable. I glanced at an almost empty closet and grinned as an idea came up to my head.

**~Fionna's POV~**

"Uhhuh. O.K. Alright. See you then mum.", Bonniebel said, ending a call. "So, what did your mama say Bon-Bon. Can I stay at your house? Because my parents are so annoying. Like, this summer, I had to sleep in a lumping tent in the forest up north just to get away. I told those bone heads I was at "fat camp".", Lena said, applying mascara, then putting it away in her makeup in a small carrying case. "Don't call me Bon-Bon. That's wierd. And, she said O.K, but most of the time, I'm going to be in my room researching universities. ", Bonnie said, re-making her bed.

"Where are you going Marcy?", I asked, making he turn red. "Nowhere.", she answered quickly, before blushing again. "I mean, I'm going somewhere, that's not here, but, aw shut up Fionna.", Marceline snapped. I cringed. "Someone's a bad liar. But, I really don't give a fuck what you do, as long as it's it's not illegal.", I whispered before grabbing my green backpack and leaving our dorm. I texted Marshall and started walking to the flat.

**~Time Skip~**

I rung the doorbell of the flat and heard rustling and throwing, from inside the flat. "Go away you little dickheads. I don't want any of your heart-attack, overpriced, shitloads of horse poop shaped like cookies.", a voice snapped as another bang was heard from inside. "Marshall, it's me, Fionna. ", I said. The noises stopped. "Be right there,Fi, I'm , cooking?", Marshall said, while the noises sped up. In about two minutes the door opened, revealing a spotless living room, with a panting Marshall.

"Sup.", he said breathlessly, before sitting down in a tattered recliner. "O.K, first of all, you better stop yelling at kids like that before they beat you with their shitty, overpriced cookies. And second, I didn't even know you had carpet.", she scolded him, and then marveled at the spotless floor. "Me either.", Marshall said with false shock, making Fionna laugh.

"So, watcha got for my belly?", Fionna said skipping into the kitchen. "Um, I actually didn't cook, don't touch my strawberries.", Marshall said, running after her. Fionna laughed at him. "You sound like a bitch.", she said. "Shutup Fi, I'd mess you up, but my nails are wet.", Marshall said sarcastically in a overly girly voice making Fionna laugh. "Whatever Marsh.", Fionna said, grabbing a bowl of cherries from the refrigerator.

She took off her hoodie, and started towards a door, but was was ambushed by Marshall, knocking her over. "Don't. Open. That. Door.", he said, panting, as he collasped on top of Fionna, breacking the space, between them. Marshall immediately blushed as he jumped up from her, as if his body was lined from electricity. Fionna darted into the bathroom and clicked the door behind her. Marshall ran his fingers through his hair , as he left the flat. "Be back in a hour.", he said shakily, before he left the apartment.

**~Time Skip~**

**~Marshall's POV~**

I stood up breathless as I collasped on top of a hill. A simple walk to think, turned into a run as my thoughts ran away with my body. My body was filled through an array of emotions. I felt guilty, embarrased, content, scared; these feelings were coming in like an tsunami. I looked at the Californian sun set over the skyline and I hesitantly, got up and began my run back to the flat.

**~Fionna's POV~**

My blue eyes widened in shock as I went through realization of what happened. My best friend _kissed me. _I rested my head on the cool tile as thoughts ran through my mind. The same long-haired, gap-toothed, rebellious kid I grew up with just kissed me. Was it on purpose? Did I like it? Fionna, delete that thought from your memory. Kissing Marshall is like kissing your brother. I shivered as I rubbed my temples and opened the door. Marshall was long gone. I grabbed my hoodie that was laying on the spotless floor and out of curiosity opened the closet nose crinkled at the smell of it. Sweat socks, old food, dirty clothes, and Gatorade bottles piled up six feet tall was hovering in the closet, wobbling at the lack of support. I quickly closed the door and sat on the couch. _"Marshall cared enough about me to make sure the apartment was clean, to impress me.", _I thought as a smile grew upon my face.

I glanced at the coffee table, which a clear red Post-It note layed. I grabbed a pen out of my bag and scribbled down a note for Marshall. Soon, I heard a click at the door. I quickly, shoved my emotions down my throat and greeted the door with a smile. "Sup Marsh. ", I said, turning on the television. He blinked in confusion of how comfortable I was then started talking.

**~Marshall POV~**

I started apoligizing but was cut off by Fionna. "Did you leave your to-do list?", she asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?", I said in utter and complete confusion. "Just check the Post-It idiot.", she said rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the almost finished _King of the Hill _episode that was playing on the TV. I looked at a Post-It that was on the the table which read in Fionna's " chicken scratch handwriting":

_That, kiss moment NEVER HAPPENED. I, nor you, saw anything._

Marshall nodded my head curty to show that he understood. Fionna smiled and took another sip of a coffee she had sitting on the coffee table. "So, watcha wanna do.", Fionna asked."Watch a movie, your pick, my snack choice.", Marshall said, walking into the kitchen . Fionna grazed her eyes over Marshall's movie collection. Her eyes boggled in disbelief then astonishment. She smiled and picked it up a copy of _Sex in the City. _"Marshall, I found what we're watching.", Fionna said with a sing-song voice. Marshall apeared at the doorway looking at Fionna placing the tape in the DVD player. "What is it?", He asked, plopping down on the loveseat. "Just watch.", she said, her eyes glued to the screen . His looked at Fionna with a dull expression. "Sex in the City? Really Fi. I am not watching this crap. Good Night.", Marshall snapped before , stading up before Fionna just yanked him back down. "Hey, it's your movie.",Fionna said. "It was Ashely's but , her lazy ass never came and collected her shit. And I will not watch this trash with you.",Marshall said.

"Please? For me? I'll buy you strawberries.", Fionna pleaded in a sing-songy voice. Marshall thought for awhile. "O.K, but only because of the strawberries.", he said sitting back into the chair.

**~Meanwhile~**

Marceline walked into the vacant library of the sat down at a table and opened her book. 8 o'clock on the dot, Gummy should be here soon. Instantly the door opened revealing Brad in a pink polo and a tan sweater vest with pink argyle. He looked at Marceline reading her work and sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to have to wait.", he mumbled under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean _Brad?",_Marceline sneered, lokking up from her work. "How did you hear me?", he asked, his brown eyes widening in disbelief. "Wer'e the only two in here so your voice echos, and I've got ears like a cat. You've got to be careful what you say around here Gumbuss. Brad turned a dark shade of pink. "Don't call me Gumbuss.", he said,before opening his textbookand sliding into the chair next to Marceline. O.K, so where do you want to start?", he asked, putting on his oversized Lens Crafters glasses. "4th grade grade , that's my level practically anyway.", she rolled her eyes. "These are prescription.", he said wiggling his finger in the air in anger,making Marceline laugh.

"Dude chill, ya boats it was a joke.", Marceline said."You know what? I can't do this.", Brad said, leaving the room. "No, good report for college is worth this. ", he yelled,grabbing his briefcase and storming out of the room. Marceline thought for a moment. She could rather live her days as a beggar, or lose her dignity. Dignity it was. She ran up, trying to catch the big fury of pink rage. "Hey ,Brad.", Marceline said. "What do you want?", he said , clearly upset. "I'm sorry. I really need a tutor and I was mean. Can we try again?", she mumbled hopefully, rubbing the back of her herneck. He looked at her uncertainly. "Sure, if you promise to not tell anyone about this and no bullying me.", he said, brushing off imaginary dust from his shoulders.

Marceline smiled "Sure. Can we go into your dorm room? The janitor will be here any minute.", she said, looking at the clock which read 11:45. "Kay.", he said.

**~Time Skip~**

Fionna woke up to light streaming in her eyes. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. She woke up on Marshall's chest, a little of her drool wetting it. _"Gross.", _Fionna thought as she lifted her heavy head. Her head was way closer to his mouth then she thought, so when she rested her head back down, she realized she was full on kissing eyes widened in suprise but she couldn't seem to get off of him. Marshall suddenly woke up as his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my glob I am so sorry.",Fionna said frantically at Marshall's drowsy face. "It's cool Fi, you act like that's the first time we kissed.", he gargled, rubbing his eyes."It kinda is. How are you O.K with this? I'm freaking out!", she said dramatically, her skin turning crimson.

"What about when we were 5.",Marshall countered sitting up."Anything under six dosen't count. "When I was four I took art lessons. I'm not an artist.", Fionna said rolling her eyes."9?". "Cheek, didn't count.". "11?" "You were doing CPR on me." ."12.". "I was doing CPR on you.". "13.". "I was pushed into you.". "Last month?". "I was drunk.". "Yesterday?". "You didn't mean it.". "Well, now I do Fionna.", Marshall exclaimed before forcefully smashing his lips against his. Fionna was terrified. She felt a small spark go through her body as his lips touched her's. And she think's she likes it.

* * *

**~Note~**

**That's all for now folks. I'm such a sick bastard ;) .Nope, no interview this time on the spirit of cliffhangers. Follow, like and Review. It gives me more energy than a Red Bull. p.s. edited**


	11. Chapter 11: Kisses and Conversations

**Sophohmore Year: Chapter 10: Confessions and Convos**

**~Author's Note:**

**Hello earth! I'm kinda in a writer's block right now, and its like hell. -.- You ever have that feeling of hunger and you go to the refrigerator and the only thing in there is rotten milk and a mustard carton? That anger? Yeah that's how I feel. So review what you want to happen, I'll tweak it up and BOOM. It'll happen and you'll get a free shoutout. 'U' So review, or PM, if your secure about those " private thoughts". Ok, so my goal is to finish by tomorrow all my Pretty Little Liars fans get internet fives! XD OK, story... **

**Fionna's POV:  
**

He kissed _me. Marshall Lee _bent down and kissed me full on the lips! And he said he ment it too. Wait, why am I asking like this? I'm not supposed to like getting kissed by my best friend. But the problem was that I did. I loved how his lips felt like electricity on mine. How safe I felt with his arms around me. And then I did the worst thing possible. I _kissed him back. _I stood up on his chucks, my own squeacking as I kissed him back. My eyes widened in astonishment as i realized what I was doing. I stepped down earning a slight dissapointed look from Marshall. "What.", he asked. "You, how could you do this to me you idiot?", I screamed, tears in my eyes.

"Do what?", he asked, clearly confused. "Kissing me, messing up my chrome!", I yelled pacing up and down, my blushing face clearly flushed. "Look, Marshall I'm not like those other girls, I don't wear makeup and I'm not going to fall completely into your palm, for you to crush my heart the next day.", a whispered , sitting down on the couch next to him ignoring the pain inflicted on my bum. "Fionna, your different. With you I want one of those 'Your still together?' relationships. Where fat losers look at us and wish they had a relationship like us. Fionna, I want to-", Marshall started but was cut off by Fionna pressing her lips against his. She quickly pulled away, a horrified look on her face. "Shit", she mumbled.

"What?", Marshall asked, blowing some stray strands of hair away from his face. "I really like you Marshall. But, I don't know if I like, like like you you feel me? You make my mind spin when you kiss me, when you smile at me, I feel my heart race. I'm seriously confused.", I said looking deep into his marroon eyes. "How about this, let me...take you to the movies, or somethin, and maybe, you could like, see from there?", Marshall said, his face turning a splotchy color of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck and kept his eyes on a dented plastic cup that fell from the closet.

**Regular POV:**

"Marshall, are, you blushing?", Fionna giggled at the ebony haired teen's splotchy face. "Don't change the subject blondie , yes or no.", Marshall said jokingly through a half smile. "Yes Marshall, but only because your bwushing.", Fionna said, making Marshall's face blush deeper. "Yeah it hurts when the panties don't fit huh?", Fionna yawned and sat next to Marshall on the loveseat, using his arm as a pillow. "What?", Marshall laughed, streching out his arms, and resting them on Fionna's shoulder and thd cushioned arm chair. Marshall heard a tiny snore as a response. Marshall chuckled and rested his chin on the top of Fionna's head. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

**~Meanwhile...**

"So, do you understand?", Brad asked, rubbing his strained temples and staring at the hopelessly confused Madeleine. "Yes, blah ,blah ,blah, science junk, molecules make atoms atoms are connected to matter. The matter is depended on how close or far the atoms are connected.", Marceline droned, rolling her eyes. "Finally.", Brad let out a heavy breath he was holding. "But, what if a rock is really a liquid and when you touch it it tenses up and pretends to be a solid.", Marceline questioned, raising a dark eyebrow.

Brad slammed his book on the table in his fraternity study and looked Marceline and said "Rocks. Are. Not. Liquid.". "Prove it.", she sneered. Then her phone buzzed. "Great.", she mumbled, scratching her arm, revealing a huge scar that reached her wrist to her elbow. "What happened?", Brad asked, sincerely his malt brown eyes flickering in concern. "It's nothing, just I skid my arm off a metal plate.", Marceline studdered , pulling the sleeve back down from her hoodie. "How'd you fall?", he asked sincerely grabbing her arm and yanking the sleeve back up. "I fell from a building, the police kind of, saw me spray painting my ex's car.", Marceline mumbled yanking her arm from Brad's arm. "Now, why'd you go doing something like that?", Brad asked shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand, Gummy, Mr. Goody-Goody.", Marceline rolled her eye and frowned.

"I can be bad.", Gumball frowned, pulling up the sleeves up from his pink checkered dress shirt and resting his hands on the edge of the table. "What's the baddest thing you'vr ever done?", Marceline asked suspiciously. "Well, once I turned my textbook about the the laws of the golden age in China, two whole hours late.", Gumball gleamed in pride. Marceline laughed a long hearty laugh. "Really, oh you rebel.", she managed to say before laughing all over again. "Sh-shutup.", Gumball studdered before sitting back down. "It's late, can we continue tomorrow?", Marceline let out a long yawn. "Ok, see you tomorrow.", Gumball yawned and stood up from the study desk. Before Marceline began to walk out the door, Gumball grabbed her hand. "Don't do anything stupid, Ok?", Gumball said , squeezing her hand.

"Don't get your panties in a knot Brad, I'm going home.", Marceline sneered, before walkkng out of the room, pushing her sleeves down covering her wrists. Just before she pulled her arms down, Gumball got a look of her heavily cut wrists...

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Fionna woke alone on the couch, hugging a plaid pillow. She lifted her head from the pillow, a trail of saliva, connecting her to the pillow. She rubbed her forehead, and stood up, stretching, her bones creaking and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a tiny carton of strawberries and put some toast in the toaster. She heated up the coffee maker and walked back into the living room, turning on the television, finding the news then heard a bang at the door. Fionna heard a huge bang at the door. She jumped up her full attention on the front door. "Fionna, open up it's Marshall!", Marshall screamed banging on the door. Fionna ran to the door opening it, letting Marshall inside the flat. _  
_

"Marshall threw himself on the couch, clenching his teeth, dropping a pair of red tulips with the roots still connected. "What happened?", Fionna asked peering down at Marshall heavily panting on the couch. "Well I went to pick you some flowers for our date today. ", Marshall said, wiping the sweat off her brow, not noticing Fionna's red blush. "So, why are you sweating?", she asked, ignoring his gaze. Well, I'm kinda not allowed to go in the school flower shop, ya know since the school is closed, so I saw some roses on some lady's garden. So I picked them amd this retarted dog started barking like "awwwwwwawwwwwwawwwawwwwwwawwwwwwawwwshubalubahuba ", and this old lady with ramen noodle braids in her head came outside waith a gun shaped like a cane and started shooting these paintballs at me. So the dog started chasing down my neck.", Marshall panted. He panted the grey pockets of his hoodie. "And I dropped our tickets.", he said then face palmed himself. "Look Curtis! Looks like we're going to see The Bling Ring.", the old ladg said, flashing her tinted yellow teeth stained with red lipstick.

"Shit.", he grumbled looking out window. "I officially suck ass.", Marshall grumbled face-palming himself. "Marsh, don't feel bad. It's not official. You've always sucked ass.", Fionna giggled. Marshall cupped her face into his hands and lightly slapped her cheek. The girl tackled him, starting a full grown play-fight.

Fionna ended up on the top panting heavily. "I let you win, you know that?", he told her, his brown eyes glimmering. "When will you accept defeat?",Fionna tsk'd resting his elbows on Marshll's chest. "Joke's on you because I got the prize.", Marshall said flipping the blonde over and planting a hige kiss on the girl's lips. When he lifted up, Fionna grabbed the tail of his hoodie and pulled him down, planting a kiss of her own. "So are we going out?", Marshall asked a crooked smile forming on his lips. "You tell me.", she said sliding down from under him and walking into the kitchen.

**~Time Skip~**

"So what are we watching?", Fionna asked. "I dunno, something on cable, the DVR isn't working, because someone hint Kindle hint, lit it up on fire by"accident". ", Marshall said, shaking his head frowning. "I'm sure there's something good on TV.", Fionna said unsurely, turning on the television. "Ok, we have The Breakfast Club, Twighlight, and Up.", Fionna said reading the selections from the TV guide. "I guess Up.", Marshall frowned the plopped in the recliner. Fionna sat in the loveseat, streching out her legs and resting her chin on the arm rest. She turned on ABC Family and Up was already playing.

**~Time Skip~**

"One day that will be us. Not in the romantic relationship if it dosen't work out, but in a frienship until we're super wrinkly year old rasins." Marshall said his eyes on the screen. I'm going to die first?",Fionna asked her eyes crinkling in fear. You know what, I don't want to watch this anymore.",Fionna said, pouting changing the channel to a black and white movie. A curly haired girl in a pair of overalls started singing.

Once Mother said My little pet  
You ought to learn your alphabet  
So in my soup I used to get  
All the letters of the alphabet  
I learned them all from A to Z  
And now my Mothers giving me

Animal crackers in my soup  
Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop  
Gosh oh gee but I have fun  
Swallowing animals one by one  
In every bowl of soup I see  
Lions and Tigers watching me  
I make 'em jump right through a hoop  
Those animal crackers in my soup  
When I get hold of the big bad wolf  
I just push him under to drown  
Then I bite him in a million bits  
And I gobble him right down  
When their inside me where it's dark  
I walk around like Noahs Arc  
I stuff my tummy like a goop  
With animal crackers in my soup  
Animal crackers in my soup  
Do funny things to me  
They make me think my neighbourhood  
Is a big menagerie  
For instance there's our Janitor  
His name is Mr Klein  
And when he Hollers at us kids  
He reminds me of a Lion

The Grocer is so big and fat  
He has a big moustache  
He looks just like a Walrus  
Just before he takes a splash

"The fuck is this hungry bitch talking about? Hungry ass idiot is talking about eating cookies. She's a fucking phyco path talking about? Drowning wolves and shit.", Marshall grumbled. "Marshall this is classic, what are you talking about? It's Shirley Temple!" Fionna protested. "Well, this music sucks balls.", Marshall rolled his eyes. Marshall turned the channel flipping to Twilight . "Really Marshall? I'm not that bored.", Fionna said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the ebony haired teen. "But don't you love me Fionna. I...sparkle.", Marshall slid over dramatically to Fionna, sticking toothpicks in his mouth on each side. "Gross, no Edward you smell like Tampins and Glitter.", Fionna said. "Ok, now I'm bored again. Do you wanna go to the diner, I think it's still open.", Marshall said, sitting on the carpet.

* * *

"Hello, what would you like to order?" a girl said chewing on some gum, rolling her sky blue eyes. "I want some food, lady." Marshall said, rolling his eyes. "What kind, I don't got all day.", the girl said her attention on her phine, texting. "Two Burgers, with a side of fries, and one strawberry and one vanilla milkshake.", Fionna said, not even looking up from tying he sneakers. When she looked up Marshall looke at her with amazed eyes. "How did you know what I was going to order." Marshall asked, lifting a black eyebrow. "You practically live off of burgers bro.", Fionna said punching Marshall's shoulder. "That's rad bro. Yiur a great girlfriend, you know that?", Marshall punched Fionna back. "I know.", Fionna said absentmindedly before realizing whaf she said. "It's official THIS GIRL IS MY GIRLFRIENDGUYS!", Marshall yelled pointing to Fionna making her furiously blush. "Noone cares Marshall!" Fionna yelled, laughing.

* * *

**Adriana: And that was a wrap guys!**

**Cake: Where am I?**

**Adriana: Losing your virginity to Mono**

**Cake: *faints***

**Adriana: Nah, just kidding, your taking a nap at Mono's **

**Fionna: That wasn't nice**

**Adriana: Shut up Lover Girl. Don't go soft on me.**

**Marshall: Don't hate cuz your single**

**Adriana: Shut up Marshall, don't hate because I'm talkin real shit go make out with Fionna -.- BTW, did I tell you Marshall hit you in the head with a brick?**

**Marshall: Now your telling my shit, huh?**

**Adriana: That's because I don't like you, my stomach hurts, and I have writers block**

**Marshall: Can I at least do the review, follow, favorite, read my new story Waves thing?**

**Adriana: You just did, but I feel bad, so you can chew some gum**

**Marshall: Can I have some?**

**Adriana: If you have some gum.**

**Fionna: throws a dictionary at Marshall**

**Adriana: *high fives Fionna***

**Fionna: Do we take him somewhere?**

**Adriana: Nah, he can just chill for a while *kicks***

**Fionna: Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and check out nerdalert2013's new story, Waves**

**Adriana: BTW I'm already at 2,500, thanks guys keep it uo and I'll publish more often. I'm having a username contest, whoever makes up the best username gets their character in my story Waves and a shoutout for a homie and a homie of their choice homies. Kk , bai!**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to School

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 12: Back To School**

**~Note:**

**Hey guys. It's your amazingly awsome author here and she is really pissed. *Lemongrab Voice* Unacceptable! That is what the lack of reviews were. *Sad baby voice* If you don't like that chapter I'll redo it, its just that I wanted more reviews. Anyway, I am pleased on the amount of views. We're inching our way to 10,000 :D. **

* * *

Fionna woke up her head on Marshall's shoulder, she must've fell asleep watching movies. Fionna groggily walked to her charging phone , resting on the dining room table. She glanced at her her texts and her eyes widened in suprise. It was 11:45pm and the school break was over. She had at least 20 texts from Kate and 4 calls each from all of her roomates. Fionna looked at her attire which consisted of Marshall's plaid t-shirt, and blue shorts. She ran to Marshall's room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sky blue tank top. She threw on a random grey hoodie and then ran back into the living room. She stood over Marshall and hurriedly slapped his face, trying to wake him up.

Marshall groggily opened his eyes finding a distorted figure of a blonde. "Wake up ya butt, it's Wednesday.", she screamed at Marshall's groggy expression. "Oh shit.", Marshall whispered. "Shut up we need to go, we already missed like 3 periods. ", Fionna ushered Marshall out of his chair. "Come on, I'll drive you in my truck." , Marshall said, slipping on his leather jacket and aviator sunglasses.

* * *

Marshall pulled to a stop on the parking lot of the school. He took off of his glasses and whipped his inky black hair back, showing off his olive complexion. "We don't have time for this this MOVE ya toosh.", Fionna shoved Marshall's Leather jaket, creating two sandy brown temporary handprints. "Easy, this is Versace babe.", Marshall brushed ofd his shoulders. Fionna blushed a deep red. "Please, Marshall, you probably got that from the corner of the subway from that man who sells weed.", Fionna rolled her eyes. He never got rid of that "rich boy" mentality , his mom practically implanted into him.

When they were little, Marshall's mom traveled alot and went on tons of buisness trips. Marshall in the beginning was sort of a rebel and a wallflower and was a really quiet guy and his mom thought that was her fault, so his mom tryed to show that she cared about him by showering him in presents. Then after a while, girls began to notice him, and Fionna spent most Fridays at home getting forced to watch romantic comedys with her sister, eating rocky road ice cream instead of hanging out those millions of times Marshall assured her that they would do on Friday. But he always made up for it on Saturday.

Saturday mornings, Marshall would come stand outside her window, throwing rocks at her window until Kate threw pillows at her to wake her up so that she would answer the window. She'd open it, getting greeted with a posterboard that read "Sorry, meet me the theater around 11." . He'd pay for them to watch a movie, or hang out in the arcade. Fionna got her thoughts snapped out of her head as she was greeted with a face full of wooden double doors leading to the Gymnasium. "Next time, you should try opening the door blondie.", Marshall grinned giving her his hand. "You OK?", he asked seriously.

"I'm chill dude, just don't tell anyone about us, Ok?", Fionna whispered , looking over her shoulder. "Why, you don't want to be seen with someone who light 's car on fire?", he asked his marron eyes, beginning to flicker with red specks. "First, I didn't know that was you, everyone thought it was Clein, and let it pass because his chrome isn't in a staight line if you know what I mean. Everyone that he was in another sugar high from eating too many cinnamon buns, and no not that, it's just my sister hates you, I'm roomates with your sister, that's a little awkward, and my other roomate is the biggest gossip in the school that won't go well in my opinion. ", Fionna pouted rolling her eyes. They didn't know that they were being watched.

"Fine, but you know we can't keep this up forever.", Marshall whispered. "Ok.", whateves.", Fionna said opening the door to the gym, finding everyone sitting in a circle and a big chalkboard in the middle. Mr. Billy stood glaring, his emerald green eyes at the couple. "How nice it is of you to join us. Miss. Mertens, .", he said coldly. "Hopefully the two of you could show up on dentention on time huh?", he asked slipping two pink slips and handing them to the two teens. "Now, my assistant for this period will be one of our own seniors here, Miss, Catherine Mertens. ",Billy's laid-back-attitude returned as he gestured to Kathy wearing a"Have safe sex." T-shirt. Kate glared and narrowed her brown eyes at Fionna who was doing her best to ignore her sister.

"Now Catherine, may you pass out the materials?", asked. Kate put on a false cherry smile as she handed everyone around the room a tiny note book, a pen and a pack of condoms. "OK, guys we are going to talk about sex. Sex is bad. If you have sex, say Finn here had sex. He had it good too. And he had no regrets. Well Finn should have some regrets. You know what's going to happen to out old friend Finn here? He's going to get PREGNANT AND DIE!'' he said , narrowing his eyes at Finn."But, I'm a dude.", Finn stated bluntly while profoundly blushing. "That's what they all say Finn.", Billy narrowed his eyes at Finn, making him blush even more.

Next thing you know, you'll be on Maury, trying to see who's your "baby daddy". " yelled, making some kids snicker and jump back at his voce bellowing through the gym. "Why are you late. And wearing Marshall's jacket?", Kate whispered-yelled, narrowing her eyes at the girl as she slowly handed her a book and pen. Fionna looked down at herself, realizing that she was wearing Marshall's grey hoodie that resembled a beanbag on the blonde. Well, what had happened was...my hoodie was...dirty, so he let me borrow his.", Fionna lied through her teeth. Kate narrowed her eyes at the blonde, making her shiver, despite the hoodie. "Mhm, I know that you are lying and I will find out why.", she whispered into the blonde's ear.

* * *

Fionna walked into the almost empty classroom and sat down. She threw her long hair in a scrunchie and slumped down in a chair in the far back of the room. "What did you get in trouble for Fionna,hmm?", said narrowing his greyish eyes at the girl. Fionna mentally rolled her eyes. She had to deal with this douche for the remainder of the afternoon. Mr. Lemongrano gave the blonde a stern look before returning to his book about the history of cirtus fruits.

A few hours had passed and Fionna started hearing a few taps at the window. She glanced at who was long asleep, his head resting on the desk and a faint snoring noises coming from his slightly parted lips. Fionna quietly tip-toed to the door finding Marshall on th grassy perimeter of the school with a huge bag of sunflower seeds. "Yo, Fi, you comin' ?", Marshall yelled, grinning sheepishly. "Shutup ya dumb butt, you're going to wake up Lemongrano!", Fionna whispered loud enough for Marshall to hear. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in detention too?", Fionna tilted her head to the side like a confused bunny. " Yeah, don't worry about that Fi, I got out and I want food you in?", Marshall yelled siling a half smile and gesturing to the ladder on the side of the window. Fionna thought hesitantly for a moment . Soon enough she found herself on the grassy perimeter panting, with her hands on her knees.

"So what are we doing?'' Fionna managed to get out her face a pasty red color. "I dunno, I got bored." Marshall said grinning. Fionna's face turned a crimson red. "You made me climb down a forty feet ladder because you were ''bored''?'', she fumed crossing her arms over her chest. " Chill ya neck Fi, we're going somewhere, I just don't know yet." Marshall said pulling the girl into his truck and turning on the ignition.

* * *

The truck stopped at a red light, they've been riding around for at least an hour. Fionna watched as the sun set down on the horizon of the nearby desert. The truck was in front of a huge balck van. Instantly, the van stopped, making the truck stop all at once. In the faint, evening light, Fionna saw a pair of hands, throw something white out of the window. Fionna immediately ran out of the car hearing Marshall call after her. "Hey dude, you can't just go throwing JUNK around the earth man, not cool.", Fionna yelled at the black car that began to sped away when she appeared. She heard a small meow and looked down at a tiny white cat with bright green eyes looking up at her. "Mew.", the cat repeated looking up at the girl, then sneezing. "Bless you." Fionna said in awe before picking up the cat and retreating back into the truck.

"What in the hell is that?'' Marshall said, looking at the tiny cat in Fionna's hands. "Scwabelle." Fionna said adoringly, looking down at the tiny cat which sneezed again. "Fionna why the fuck do you have a stray? It could have rabies, or aids or herpes or some shit." Marshall said shaking his head. "Shut up Marshall, those jackasses threw this poor cat and drove away. She still has a tag on her. It says she had her shots." Fionna explained patiently, rolling her eyes. "I don't care Fi, you can't keep it anyway, no animals in the dorms." Marshall reminded her. "They never said you can't have her in fraternities." Fionna mumbled avoiding Marshall's gaze. " They also never said I'd keep her." Marshall said narrowing his eyes. "Please, just until I take her to a shelter, or pet store, or find her a home or, something." Fionna pleaded. "No." Marshall said, continuing to stay stubborn. "Pwease, pwease PWEASE!'' Fionna said throwing her head on Marshall's shoulder and looking up at Marshall with huge pleading eyes.

Marshall sighed. ''Only because I got you in trouble , and only until the end of the semester''. "Oh my glob thank you thank you thank you!'' Fionna said swinging her long arms around Marshall's neck. ''Ok, try not to choke me now.'' Marshall said, rasping for air. "Sorry." Fionna said sheepishly before immediately letting go of Marshall's neck. She looked into his chocolaty brown eyes and kissed Marshall. Shit. There goes those butterflies again.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Reunion

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 13: Family Reunion**

Marshall woke up to a repeated ring at the door. "Answer the door donkus.", a deep voice boomed from Marshall's doorframe. There stood Finn, his blonde hair a frizzy mess in front of his sky blue eyes. "Don't you have a date with that Amber girl?" Marshall asked glancing at Finn's bed ridden state. "Oh my glob I almost forgot, I owe you dude." Finn widened his eyes and ran from Marshall's room to the bathroom. Marshall shook his head grinning as he answered the door.

* * *

Fionna stood outside Marshall's fraternity and rung the door repeatedly, ready to take the cat for the day. A couple weeks ago when they found the cat which got abandoned, they worked out a schedule when each of then would take the cat. Fionna would take the cat every day and hide him in the attic which the school doesn't use anymore. At night, since once in a blue moon, the janitor cleans up there , the cat stays at Marshall's at night.

Marshall answered the door in a white undershirt and grey basketball shorts. "Hey." Fionna smiled brightly at the ebony haired teen. Her smile faded as she glanced at Marshall's attire and blushed a deep crimson. "Hey, eyes up here buddy!" Marshall said grinning at Fionna's flushed face. "S-s-shut up, I was looking for "you-know-who".'' Fionna murmured in an urgent tone. "Can I come in?'', Fionna asked smoothening out the wrinkles in her blue V-neck. Marshall stepped to the side, gesturing for Fionna to come in.", Fionna sat in a recliner and glanced up at Marshall. "So are you going to get her or are you just going to stare." Fionna pouted at Marshall staring into Fionna's big, blue eyes. "I wasn't staring I was looking at those grease stains on your shirt and the muffin crumbs on your upper lip.'' Marshall lied as he ran into his room to retrieve Scwabelle.

* * *

FP sat on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his flame-red hair. He had heard everything they have been saying through the last few weeks, the secret love notes, Fionna would send him and the chocolate bars , written songs, and burned CDs of songs that reminded Marshall of Fionna that he'd send her. He was mad. No, he wasn't even mad, he was furious. How could Fionna be so thickheaded? He didn't know how she wouldn't recognize the signals he was sending her, but how easily it came for her to understand Marshall's. If anything, Marshall was one of the most mysterious and confusing people he has ever met.

Marshall and Kindle were sort of frenemies. They really didn't like each other, but put up with each other and acted it enough, but now and then, Marshall would crack or Flame Prince would bust into a swearing rage. They had an interesting relationship alright. But, FP was done. He was done of Marshall always getting the pretty girl and dumping her like last weeks garbage. Fionna didn't deserve that. She deserved him. But now, he was done with being nice. This time, he would be the player. And he would get the girl.

FP walked out of his room wearing only a pair of boxers, showing off his four-pack. He walked to get some milk and drunk it straight out of the carton. He walked back into the living room and sat on the loveseat glancing at Fionna. "What's up Fi?" FP asked Fionna calmly. "Um, you don't have clothes on.", Fionna stuttered her eyes set completely on his chest. "Does it make you uncomfortable? Maybe you should take some clothes off so we'll be even huh?" FP winked making Fionna turn crimson. "Uh." Fionna started but was cut off with Marshall walking in with the carrying case and a sneezing cat. Marshall had a pout on his face and several scratches on his arm. ''The little devil tried to scratch my arm off." he said rubbing his nearly-healed scratches. "Put some Neosporin on it ya big baby." Fionna giggled while grabbing the carrier case which Scwabelle habited.

"And by the way, I bought you guys burnt cookies with bite marks from my greedy roommate Marceline, Yay! " Fionnna faked false sarcasm as she handed FP a tin box filled with burnt, red velvet and macadamia nuts. "By the way, give these to Finn." Fionna handed a bouquet of dasies to Marshall. "There for his date. He likes Amber. " Fionna noted , a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. "But I really don't care anyway. It was just a simple crush.", she added the blush fading. "It's all good in the hood ya know son." Fionna said in a ghetto tone. Marshall patted the blonde on the head making her blush. "Never. Do. That. Again." He said slowly. "Don't hate the player hate the- ok, now I'm embarrassed." Fionna said hanging her head down in shame as she grabbed the carrier case and left the apartment.

"See you guys!" she yelled before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Fionna sat on the beanbag as she grabbed a handful o popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth as she started the X Box. As the credits started for Halo, her phone ring tone buzzed

**"Hahahahaha I got a text! Hahahahaha you can't see it. My phone gets more buzz than you, hahahahaha" ** a manicle baby boice rang from her phone. There she foumd that Marshall had texted her. (Marshall: Italiacs, Fionna: Bold)

_Waddup Fi '3'_

**Gross wars tat -~-**

_Wats Wat?_

**That face, it looks like a retarted buttcheek -~-**

_It's the duck face smart one.*face palm*_

**SHUTUP Dummy! Anyway I saw tat u got jelly wen i told u to give Finn them flowers**

_No I wasn't! IDC if you give flowers to tat miget cracka bear_

**Finn is a strong, handsome person,don't talk about him like that**

_Then y dnt u go out wt him? -3-_

**Because he's not YOU Marshall, I met him for 2 months & we have everythimg in common. That would get boring. I need someone who would yell back at me wen i yell at them . And someone i can slap the dye out their hair when they do so. And with you i can do both those things :)**

Idk wat u r talkin bout dis is Nat-Ur-Al

** We all know it's dye, u dnt gotta lie!, Btw Marcy told meh to tell ya tat yall Daddy is sending you guys both to Italy for ur family reunion. U guys leave for most of October. U get back in time for the Halloween Dance.**

_Daddy?_

**I call my dad daddy, is THAT ****a problem**

Yes it is '_'

**Whateves Marsh g2g bai  
**

Fionna set her phone on the bathroom counter as she put her long blonde hair in a ponytail and stepped in the shower. She flipped on the little portable, water-proof radio and cranked up the volume. She fist bumped the air, blocking some water from the shower head as she sung along to her favorite song.

**Titanium, by David Guetta**

**You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

Fionna sang to the top of her lungs, screaming and jumping up in down in the shower. Unfortunately, he foot contacted a bar of soap that slipped duting her "performance" without her noticing. She slipped and fell on her bum the water penetrating into he skin. '' I guess that enough of that for today.", Fionna mumbled to herself grasping onto the sides of the tub for support and rinsed out the rest of her strawberry scented shampoo and got out of the shower. Right in front of the door was the cat, looking up at Fionna with his big green eyes. "Mew?" it asked confused.

"Aww!" Fionna cooed as she picked up the cat. The cat then shook violently as if she was shocked by electricity and began picking at Fionna's fluffy blue towel which she had around her. Fionna automatically dropped the cat that shook off the water droplets that fell on her from Fionna's soaking wet blond hair dripping on the cat's fur. The cat ran under Lena's bed. "My Bad!" She yelled, felling sorry for the shooken cat. Fionna threw on a pair of jeans and her favorite MTV muscle shirt that Kathy bought her for her 15th birthday. She put on her black hoodie and a snapback she bought from Hot Topic with two little felt ears poking out on the top. A tiny bunny face was drawn in the middle.

Tacky? Maybe, but it was Fionna's favorite hat. She grabbed the cat carrier and stuffed the cat into it, while, earning a few scratches along the way. "More for the collection." Fionna thought as she wiped away some excess blood from her hand as she grabbed the carrier and went on her way.

* * *

Fionna sat in her baby blue punch buggy as she slammed her head on the steering wheel. It was 10:00 pm and Fionna has been to over 20 pet shelters. All of them were either too full or really harsh conditions. Fionna wouldn't let the poor cat be thrown in the same conditions. She thought along the way as she drove. How could noone want the poor adorkable kitten. She shook her head at the thoughts of one of the animal shelters.

**-FlashBack**

_Fionna walked into a creaky door, to find a tiny animal shelter. There was a group of babies that ran past her feet as one fell and scraped his knee. The one started crying , causing the other one to in domino effect. An old, pudgy lady came out from the Staff Only room and picked up the two babies by their arm amd threw them in a tiny kennel. "Mommy, I'm hungwey" the child with the scraped knee said. "Billy, you shouldve thought about eatong when you distrbed the customers." The lady yelled before locking up the kennel, trapping the two toddlers in the kennel, sniffling to themselves. "Excuse me ma'm our assistant will be her momentarily." The lady pulled out her suoer sugary, porfessional voice. She walked back into the room. Fionna walked over to the kennel with the whimpering kids. "Hi." She whispered, smiling a half smile. "Hi my names Biwy." The boy said , sniffling up his tears . The girl elbowed the boy. "Be quiet ya dumb butt Mama say no tawking to the custowmew." She reminded the boy. "Oh yea, hehe hey lady , we not awowed to speak to you. " the boy said, brushing his ashy blond bangs out of his eyes. "Well you don't have to speak" Fionna whispered, handing the boy a travel band-aid through the grater. " she smiled at the shocked boy and giggled. She also slipped a still warm bag of McDonalds french fries to the girl. "Hey are you Mawy Pawpins?" the girl asked tilting her head, showing off her huge, innocent brown eyes. "Nope. I'm just awesome." She smirked. "Hey Mawy Pawpins, you got some icecream in there too?" The boy asked, tilting his head. "I'm not Mar- you know what. Keep this number in here. If your mommy hurts you, call me and I'll help you. Don't be afraid to ok? I know some nice people who would like to have you guys." Fionna said pincing the children's cheeks. _

_"I gotta go." Fionna said, leaving the animal shelter. See ya Mary!" The girl said waving away. "See you soon! " she yelled leaving that awful place_

_**-Flashback (done)**_

* * *

Fionna parked in the parking lot, just in time before they locked the huge gates protecting the school. She walked into he dorm, still thinking about those children. She went into her dorm and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And that's all for now folks! **

**I'm not writing any more comics until i get 100 or (80) reviews. It's not punishment, it's just I need to know people like my story enough to tell me it was good. By the way, Fionna is sixteen and Marshall and Marceline are ****seventeen. They turn eighteen in January (yes i have a month of when my fictional characters are born, don't judge me) and Fionna's birthday is in March. Marshall and Marceline won't be mentioned in a few chapters, but mabye, they will be mentioned in video chat or phone calls. Marshall's bestie tryin to take his girl. Oh snap. And yes FP was the creeper.**

**Kk bai!**

**~Adriana **


	14. Chapter 14: Rumor Has It

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 14: Rumor Has It**

Fionna grabbed her science books out of her locker. As she slammed the little metal door, she found her stalker of the week, FP. "Hey Fionna, I didn't see you there." FP answered calmly grinning a half smile. "How? It says 'Fionna's Locker' in cute little word magnets on the face of my locker." Fionna said before walking in the opposite direction. For the past week, since Marshall left, FP has been flirting with her like she worked at a diner and he was trying to get free food. "So do you go there often?" FP asked, treading behind her. "Yes, that is my locker. I go there after every period.' Fionna said, making FP deeply blush. "So what's up Fi?" FP asked putting his ar, around the girl's shoulder. "Look dude, I thought we were like peanut butter and jelly, but your going all nutella on me and messing up with my flavors dude." Fionna explained before grabbing his arm and gently placing his arm on the side.

"What?" FP asked completely confused. "You my bro, bro JUST my bro." Fionna said sweetly, standing on her tip toes and kissing his eyebrow (trying to reach his forehead btw she has on boots). FP started smiling like an idiot and ran away a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Fionna walked down the hallway, on her way to her locker to drop her things off for lunch. "Hey Fi you wanna chill?" a random guy walked up to her with his friends in the back laughing and high-fiving each other. "What?" Fionna asked confused as the guy began laughing hysterically and walking down the hallway. Fionna shrugged her shoulders and decided not to give too much thought to it; boys are weird. Fionna walked down the hallway, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Whispers were head through the hallway. "Is that her?" "Yeah" "I can't believe she did that." "She looks so innocent." "Don't judge a book by it's cover I guess?" "How old she, sixteen?'' "Yeah, she's in my math class." "Fionna looked down at her jean leg to see if she had toilet paper in her leg or a stain. "Don't go to close, you might be nauseated by the smell of fish." someone said, making the whole hallway laugh.

Fionna felt the tears water up in her eyes. "Who said that!?'' Fionna screamed in a blind fury, squinting her eyes in anger, her face turning as red as a tomato. "It was you wasn't it?'' , she grabbed a girl by her collar and despite her 5'5 frame, pushed the girl, smacking her into the lockers. "Iz soey pease don't hurt ee!'' the girl whimpered. "Gross." Fionna mumbled, softening up and wiped the girl's slobber from her huge green retainer onto her green polo. "What are they talking about?" Fionna whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "Thiz. the girl replied showing the blonde her phone. "Who's...Emerald underscore Princess twenty-two?" she asked confused. "Oppz szowwey, I waz still logged inzo Dungenz and Drazonz", she said logging out and showing a screenshot of a conversation between FP and Gumball. "_All I had to do was ask her too chill, next thing u no she's on her knees. That was the best blow job ever!". _Fionna dropped the Samsung Galaxy four onto the floor in shock.

"My Babez !'' the girl screamed and threw herself on the floor to grabbed her slightly scratched phone. Fionna was long gone then. She was a raging ball of fury that couldn't be put out.

* * *

Fionna found FP in an empty hallway near the admission hallway. She went straight up to FP. "What the lump dude!" she screamed. "What babe? Why are you so mad?", FP leaned into her and began kissing at her neck." Fionna pushed him off of her, him hitting his collarbone on a metal pole. "Oh my glob are you OK?" Fionna asked. "Yeah it's just a bruise, that really hurt Fi." FP mumbled reaching into his pocket. "Sorry FP!" Fionna said. whining a little. FP pulled his phone and snapped a picture of the flushed Fionna and ran out of the corridor.

* * *

Fionna sat at a table alone, quietly picking at her food sniffling and wiping her tears. "Got room for one more?'' someone asked . Fionna lifted up her head and saw Cake, her bangs flowing in front of her eyes. "Make that three." two people said in unison. Behind Cake was Lena and Bonnie grinning tiny half smiles. Fionna bust into tears right there that were drowned out from a Hyundai blasting _Blurred Lines _from the car's radio. The small group of girls enveloped the sobbing Fionna into a group hug. "We know you didn't do that to FP.", Bonnie said. "It was Liam. Him and Brad are in the same class in Home Ec and were working in a project, well PG at least and LSP read through his texts." , Lena said popping her gum. "If you knew all of this, how come you couldn't prevent this!" Cake yelled , her hazel eyes flashing in aggravation. "I saw him in Home Ec and I thought he was playing candy crush!" Lena raised her hands in defense.

"Whatever guys. I just want to go back to the dorm and eat rocky road ice cream and listen to Green Day and Lana Del Ray and cry under my blankets." Fionna mumbled before resting her head on Cake and sobbing again. "It's Ok, Fi, it'll be over by tomorrow.", Cake said reassuringly.

* * *

Fionna read over her studies, highlighting a few words out of her math textbook until she heard a chime from her laptop. She looked up and saw a picture of Marshall's face flash up. The screwn with the words ; "ML_Vampire_King would like to face chat". Fionna automatically opened the inbox, allowing Marshall to see her. "Hey dude!" Fionna yelled enthusiastically. "Hey Fi!" Marshall said grinning a little too much than usual. "Daddy, why did you eat my fries?" a melodic voice sung off camera. Then appeared Marceline waltzing into the camera, her long black hair put into a lower messy bun and the fringe swaying from her Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Marshall threw his head onto the keyboard repeatedly. Then he looked up at Marceline and threw a tiny, stone vase at the girl's head, which she caught with ease. "You must watch brother, my natural instincts have picked up since we have arrived.", Marceline smiled as she spoke in a thick Italian accent. "Why does she sound like the guy off of the Little Ceasers commercial?" Fionna asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. "I think she smoked some of our Uncle Gustavo's Jamaican Cocaine. " he said gesturing to the overly giggly girl. "Hey I'm as sober as a rainbow hula hoop, watch brother, you're about to burn my biscuits. " Marceline hissed. "Just go talk to your girlfriend.", Marceline sneered and rolled her eyes as she pushed Marshall out of the chair and smoothed out her hair and scrolled on the computer , before Marshall pushed her off the chair. "Marshall I thought we were going to wait." Fionna whined. "Wow he's really got you whipped huh Fi?" Marceline giggled. Fionna blushed a really deep red. "I didn't even tell her'' Marshall said pulling up an oak chair and holding his hands up in defense.

"It's obvious you guys are going out. You," she said pointing to thr camera referring to Fionna. "are always going to his" she pointed to Marshall, poking him in the eye. "apartment". " And you are always going to Gumball's dor-" Fionna countered but she stopped in mid-sentence looking at Marceline's blushing face at the mention of Brad's nickname. "Wait. You DO like him don't you?" she said grinning. '' I do not!'' Marceline said, turning a faint pink. "Now I know why you don't blush. "You look like the red Flintstone iron pill.'' Marshall said. "EEUUURRRRRGGGGHHHH!Marceline covered her face with a Latin-English dictionary and throwing a knick-nab at Marshall which he ducked and it shattered on the floor. "Chi cazzo ha gettato che?!" a voice screamed. "Oh Shit!" both of the twins said grinning. They loved getting in trouble together. "I'll call you later Fi bye!'' Marshall said logging out.

* * *

**Hey O!**

**It's your fabulously awesome Author. l I have come to bring you awful news. SOPA's back. For the unaware, SOPA is the Online Privacy Act online. IN 2012 we avoided this and helped the congress not pass this that would have negatively affected the internet. By affected is that it would be illegal to use someone's else's idea or parody something. This just doesn't affect fan fiction. It affects social networking; you know those lines from shoes or lines of songs that you post. How about reposting or those hilarious parodies of your favorite songs on YouTube. All Gone. If this law gets passed, you can't even use a character with the same personality or clothes as characters. You could make a character called Bob and have him have the bear hat from Adventure time and you will get arrested and charged for felonies. We will not want them win. We Can not let them win. I want all my followers to Google or Bing, or whatever your search engine is and look up Stop SOPA. we need at least 11,000 more signatures for an 100,000 signature petition. We need 100,000 signatures signed by September 21, 2013. **

**Please website is like 1/3 of my life. And I am going to miss all my fan fiction buddies. I still won't write comics until 100 reviews. By 80 I will start answering to fanmail. We are at 4,000 views! And Chapter 1 has just reached 1,000 views. I'm totally fan-girling right now!**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge's an Itch!

**Sophomore Year: Chapter 15: Revenge's an Itch**

* * *

Fionna hummed along to Katy Perry's "Roar" blasting in the Beat earphones that she borrowed from Marshall. Her clear blue eyes scanned the many pictures her peers, friends, and family in her recent check of her Tumblr profile. Her heart dropped to her stomach as her eyes widened at the newest post from her "creep of the week" Kindle, otherwise known as FP. He posted a picture of his neck that still contained a huge purple bruise from her pushing him imto the banister.

(CAPTION TEXT:)

_Biggest Hickey I've had in a while...thanks Fi! ;) _

The caption is what fueled Fionna's anger, the thing that threw water on her kerosene. He dosen't know. Fionna is like one of those gas fuel tanks the use at the airport. All she needs is a few matches to blow up. And she was going to blow up on his face.

* * *

FP was working on a Volkswagen for one of the girls on the cheerleading team. "Are you done yet? It's freezing." She asked impatiently, putting her dark brown hair in a low ponytail, and adjusting her fuzzy green earmuffs. It's warm in these-" FP started but was cut off my a buzz in his pockets. He answered it, his teeth clenching in pain of the shrill voice screaming in the phone."Hey, Babe!" FP, heard, his voice shaking steadily, as he squirmed in on the skateboard that he was using as a drawboard.

He felt her blush through the phone as he smiled. She is slowly falling in love with him, she's just playing hard to get. "_I don't have time to tell you to shut your chomper, but I do got time to mash your chrome into your throat." _"Silly Fionna, if you lay a hand on me, I'll tell Dean Owlen and you'll get expelled. " _"That is if you can reach the phone first." _Fionna laughed at her senile joke, before the phone hung up.

Fionna sighed as she pulled over, slamming her head on the horn, making it beep as she jumped from the sudden noise. She knew she couldn't hurt him in the open , because she'll just worsen her case. Fionna thought about all the things she hated about FP. How he got angered so easily, his new "personality" and his smelly candles that he insisted having on 24/7 in his room. Fionna straightened up her back as her eyes brightened up. That was it!

(FLASHBACK)

_Fionna plopped down in the loveseat next to Marshall as they came back from the movies. "I'm telling you dude the bunny pirates will survive the zombie apocalypse way longer than the zombies" she said, impatiently. "No way, it's called the ZOMBIE apocalypse remember Fi?" Marshall reminded Fi in a baby like tone. Fionna's face immediately blushed a deep red, realizing that she was wrong. "Shutup. Well the bunny pirates are cuter." Fionna pouted as Marshall bust into hysterics."Hey it was a good horror film. They're always good in Halloween. But I think the date went good. There's wuv in the aiw!" Marshall said cheesily as he layed, feet up on the loveseat. Fionna rolled her eyes and grabbed the Lysol and sprayed it around the living room, especially on Marshall. "Ha, ha Fi" Marshall said sarcastically coughing. "Shutup Lucky Charms, I wasn't talking about what you said , it smells like Old Man in here." "I'm trying to be a gentleman, Fi. Your messin up my flow", Marshall said blushing a pale pink. "Please dude. Your more cheesy than a McDonalds happy meal." Fionna said. "At least I don't sniff the ass." He said, narrowing his eyes at Fionna. She immediately blushed. I only did that in firrst grade and that was because people kept farting and they wouldn't admit to it!" Fionna pouted. "Butt-sniffer" Marshall commented. "At least my dorm dosen't smell like ass" Fionna countered."That's probably FP's candle collection. He insists on lighting it every night." Marshall defended._

(FLASHBACK OUT)

Fionna grinned an evil grin. I guess it's time to freshen up the place. Fionna smiled as she continued driving, stopping in front of Produce Junction.

* * *

Fionna jangled a bobby pin in the fraternity's loose lock that automatically opened. She dropped off Marshall's Beats and continued walking down the hallway, opening the door to FP's room. Fionna's eyes widened in the abundance of candles FP had, it had to be over fifty. at least. Well Fionna took in a deep breath and started working on her master plan. She opened up a paper bag with contained a plastic bag that contained her master ingredient; coconut shavings. FP was allegic to coconuts, not enough to kill him, but enough to give him a huge rash. Fionna grinned as she put on plastic gloves and picked uo the candles and sprinkled coconut shavings on the tray. Then she placed the candle on top of the coconut shavings, hiding them. Now, when FP light his candles, the coconut would melt into the candle and the insence would be filled with coconut. So, FP would wake uo with a huge rash.

(A FEW HOURS LATER...)

Fionna had just finished the job and put coconut shavings under every candle. It turned out FP only had 39 candles but they were huge. Fionna sat indian style on the ratty carpeted floor but then heard a jangle at the door.

* * *

Fionna's insides jumped as she got up and tryed to open the window, which was glued shut. Fionna heard the door slam and ran immediately into the slighty cracked closet. Footsteps came nearer as the beat of Fionna's heart paced erratically. If she got caught, would that count as breaking and entering. No, she had the Marshall excuse. But how would she explain being in Kindle's room? Footsteps came closer and a "plop" sound was heard, which was probably Kindle laying on his bed. "And I forgot the mail." FP said groaning as he got up to go into the front of the apartment complex.

Fionna sighed in relief as she opened the closet door and ran into the bathroom to open the window in there and escape. By the time Fionna reached the bathroom and unlocked the window, she heard the creaky door slam. She had little time to think, and jumped into the shower, pulling tbe bathroom curtain behind her. After a few minutes, Fionna saw the sunset through the watercolor window. As FP turned up a screeching band, Fionna didn't know the name of, she stood up to leave, FP walked into the bathroom. "UGH!" FP, screamed and the "ploop" came quickly afterwards. A foul stench permeated the air, making Fionna scrunch up her nose, and tears threaten to come out of her eyes.

"That was a hard one, I gotta call about that." FP commented before leaving the bathroom, closing his door and turning off his light. Fionna held her breath as she got out the shower, finding her phone behind the toilet paper and recording. Fionna let out a tiny breath of shock before , automatically holding it back in, at smelling the bathroom which smelled like rotten eggs, and nuts. She hoisted herself up, sitting on the window pane, getting an unfortunate view of FP's unflushed feces. Fionna mentally gagged as she jumped out of the window. She let out a sigh of relief as she ran away from the apartment and into her car.

* * *

FP woke up in the morning, yawning as he put on his lightly framed black glasses, he heard a snap and tried to open his eyes. But he couldn't. They were practically glued shut. In panic, he began to feel around his face., which was a swollen mess. "FINN!" Fp, yelled , waking up the blonde teen. "Huh?" The half-sleep and confused Finn answered. "I can't open my eyes and my face is swollen. "That's nice." Finn answered absentmindedly. "The fuck. My fuckin face is swollen shut and that's nice?!"FP bellowed. "Oh my glob your face is discusting!" Finn screamed, dropping , something soft, probably a pillow, or stuffed animal. "Thanks I try." FP said sarcastically. "Could you help me get washed up?" FP asked helplessly. Finn immediately blushed. "I would, but you know, I don't play for that team plus, I need to meet Amber for our 3rd date. It's our 3 month anniversary. We're going mini-golfing." Finn beamed. "Hey, treat my cousin well, and at least help me get to the bathroom." FP reminded Finn. "Whatever, and I'd like to, but you know how Amber gets when people are late." Finn winked before closing the door.

FP eventually got to get to the bathroom. As he washed his hair he grabbed the tub cleaner., and rubbed it on his long red, unruly hair. "I hope this new shampoo works to make my hair shiny" FP thought.

* * *

"Did you see Flame Prince today?" Lena gossiped to Fionna, since Bonniebel,was at the mathethetes club. "No, why?" Fionna asked brushing out the tangles in her long blonde hair. "OMG, he looks like a fat , bald Austin Mahone!" Lena yelled wiping away false tears. "And to think he could've been a 7.9."She said remorsely. "No, I think if he got like a Jacob cut- aw fuck I feel like such a girl." Fionna sobbed into her pillow. "It's OK, Fi , don't cry, you need anything?" Lena asked sympathetically. "A brownie in the shape of a tampon." Fionna sniffled through her pillow. "I'll find a cookie cutter in that shape!" Lena said determined befire leaving the dorm. Fionna heard, Lena's purple heels click-clack out of the room.

Fionna didn't understand why she was so sad. She finally got back at FP, and was getting a brownie. She got a A+ on her Science report, mabye evil Lichen was finally softening up on her. Also she got invited to Gumball's themed party. Usually themed parties aren't Fionna's forté, well no party particularly was her forté, but she couldn't say no to Gumball's huge brown, pleading eyes. Also, he begged her to sing, after he caught her practicing in the music room. The theme of the party was the 40's and Fionna promised that she'd be the entertainment. It was supposed to be the party of the year, in her defence, according to Lena. According to her, Gumball's parties were "totally fetch". Fionna groaned, she knew she had to figue out some music to sing, and download a playlist.

Fionna heard the door unlock and straighten up. Marshall and Marceline entered, Marshall sitting in the recliner in the study area and Marceline on her bed resting her things. "You guys are back!"Fionna said half-enthusiastically. "Woah chill that pep, cheerleader lady." Marshall said sarcastically. "Shut up Marshall you sound like someone's grandfather!" Marceline said irritability. "Guys, I have something to tell you.", Fionna started, ignoring the obvious tension.

* * *

**Woah there rangers! That's enough for today. Remember to go outside and enjoy life. Or fan girl about how I reached 5,000 and stay on your computer all dayey. Or eat nutella. Or all of the above. Eh. **

**Yup.**

**Please help me get 100 reviews by Sep. 9th. If I do, I'll start posting twice a week; Wednesday and Sunday. If I don't I'll take a break from this story until Thanksgiving and focus on Waves. You win either way readers.**

**Remember, review or PM me. Also leave some good 40's songs in the reviews if you can. Save me the hour of looking up songs. Please. Should I make a sequel to this? Idk. Probably after I finish Waves. **

**Ok, bai :) **


End file.
